You're in my veins
by thisgirlsinterrupted
Summary: Piper Chapman and Alex Vause haven't seen each other since their break up in Paris. What will happen 8 years down the line when they unexpectedly run into each other and Piper is engaged and has a daughter? Orange is the new black fanfic, eventual Vauseman/Pipex.
1. Hospital shenanigans

**AN: So, this idea has been floating around my mind for a while and I thought I'd just let it out. Basically all you really need to know right now is that Piper and Alex haven't gone to prison yet, and neither have Nicky and Lorna. But everything that happened in Piper and Alex's past is still the same, Piper left Alex in Paris and they haven't seen each other in over 8 years. During them years Piper had unexpectedly fell pregnant with her daughter Summer. If you think it's worth continuing and you want more, then please favourite, review and follow!**

* * *

"Jesus Nicky, I leave you for four hours and you end up in hospital." Lorna said through the phone to her Fiancé.

"I know, I know. It was just some stupid dare, you know i never turn down a dare!" Nicky explained.

"Are you ok? Is it bad? Which hospital are you at?"

"Whoa, calm it with the questions babe. I'm at Mercy Hospital with Vause and I'm fine, it's just a little cut." Nicky said as she was sitting in the packed waiting room of the hospital, clutching her bleeding hand with a tea towel, while Alex was sat beside her holding her phone to her friends ear, so she could talk to her fiancé.

"How deep is the cut?" Lorna asked worriedly.

"Quite deep, nothing a few stitches cant fix."

"Fuck, ok, I'm leaving Franny's now, I'm on my way, ok?"

"Baby it's ok, it's not that bad. Just stay at your sisters. I don't think it'll take too long. I just don't want you to worry."

"Are you sure? I'd rather be up there with you and-"

"I'm sure. Look, you're not going to be much use down here, the mere thought of blood makes you queasy, and we cant have you getting stuck at the hospital because you faint at the sight of it. Who's going to plan the wedding then?" she laughed. "Look, just stay with Franny, I'll call you when I'm all stitched up and I'll meet you at home, we'll get some take out and I'll even watch west side story with you, how does that sound eh?"

"Hmm, I'm going to hold you to that. Just make sure you get home safe, okay? I love you."

"I love you too."

Once they had said their goodbyes they hung up.

"Well i never thought I'd see the day where Nicky Nichols would offer to watch west side story" laughed Alex.

"Yeah well, once her nephew tripped over and cut his knee, and she had a panic attack because she saw the blood. Could you imagine how she'd react to this?" She laughed gesturing to her bloody hand which was wrapped in a cloth. Nicky unwrapped her hand and hissed at the sight of the blood. "Fuck, it wont stop bleeding."

"Well that's what you get for trying to juggle with three beer bottles."

"I did it though!"

"Yeah, and nearly managed to slice your whole finger off when they smashed" They both burst out in laughter in their drunken states.

"You know I never turn down a dare, and if Joe had dared you to do it you would have done the same as me" Nicky defended herself.

"But the difference is, I wouldn't have smashed them."

"Oh fuck you."

They continued to laugh and joke until their attention was drawn to a tall slender figure standing at the door with a clip board in hand.

"Miss Nicole Nichols?" She said as she glanced around the waiting room. Nicky suddenly looked at Alex and winked at her before standing up and following the Doctor. Alex shook her head and followed suit.

They soon found out that the tall red headed woman's name was Dr Williams, and Nicky, being the good friend she was, was sending the doctor hints that Alex was single. It seemed to Alex that whatever chance Nicky got, she would try to set her up with someone. Now that Nicky had found the love of her life she felt obliged to help Alex find her soul mate. Alex had only ever really been in love once, which was over 8 years ago and that didn't go too well. Now Alex had play things on the side and one night stands, nothing serious, well Alex wasn't serious with them, not much could be said for the other girls. Nicky wanted to see her best friend happy and complete like she once was, so whenever she got the chance she'd try to hook her up.

"A few stitches and we'll have that cleaned up in no time." Dr Williams explained as she examined Nicky's hand.

"How many?"

"Umm, I'd say about 8."

"Ahh, you win Vause."

Dr Williams looked between Nicky and Alex with a confused look on her face.

"My friend Alex here had to have 16 stitches once." Nicky threw a wink over to Alex who just shook her head and looked to the ground with a smirk playing on her lips. She knew exactly what Nicky was about to do.

"Really? How did you manage that?" Dr Williams asked with a little smile playing at her lips as she looked at Alex.

"It was another dare" Alex explained as she met the doctors gaze.

"A dare by her ex girlfriend, but she's obviously not with her any more, she's 100% single" Nicky winked at Alex, she knew she was milking this, but she was having too much fun creating an awkward atmosphere between Alex and her doctor.

"Well, you both sound like quite the dare devils" laughed Dr Williams as she set up the equipment to get ready to stitch Nicky's hand.

They were interrupted by a small brunette lady running into the room.

"There you are!"Lorna squeaked as she moved over to where Nicky was sitting.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I told you I'd meet you at home" asked Nicky as she turned her head and took Lorna's hand with her fully functioning hand.

"I know, I know, and i was going to. But my mind kept drifting back to you, and you know how worried i get. So I finished with the last of the invitations and Franny dropped me off."

"Baby i told you there's nothing to worry about" Nicky said as she raised their joined hands and kissed Lorna's hand. Alex broke the couples conversation as she stood up and spoke.

"Well, on that note I'm going to grab some coffee's. How many sugars Lorna?"

"Two, thanks Al" Lorna looked over her shoulder and smiled her thanks to Alex. Alex nodded and turned her attention to her Nicky.

"Nichols?"

"None for me Vause, I'm sweet enough." She winked at her best friend as Alex smirked and muttered a "yeah right" before she walked out of the room and along the corridor where she waited in line for coffee.

Just as Dr Williams was about to stitch Nicky's hand, a male doctor walked into the room and demanded her presence. Dr Williams sighed and apologised to Nicky and told her she'd be back in a minute, before walking out of the room.

"Well with all of these interruptions i don't think I would have made it back as early as I thought, maybe it was a good idea that you came down after all." Nicky said as she smirked at Lorna and leant up to capture her lips in a kiss. Lorna returned the kiss and pulled back when someone walked past their room.

"So how long did you have to wait to be seen?" She asked taking a seat next to Nicky.

"Uh, not long. Which is surprising, It's packed in here tonight."

"I know, I even ran into an old friend from college when I was looking for you down at reception."

"Yeah? And what was your little friend doing at the hospital?"

"She said she slipped on one of her kids toys while she was walking down the stairs and fell, something like that. Thinking back to it now, she looked kinda rough, but I had my mind set on finding you so I couldn't think about it too much."

"Oh is that right?" Nicky smirked at her wife to be, while Lorna nodded her head in agreement.

"Get your lips back down here" They both smirked at each other as Lorna leant down and captured Nicky's lips in another kiss, which was building up with passion, until they were abruptly stopped by the entrance of Dr Williams.

"Sorry about that. Now, where were we?" Dr Williams sat back in her seat, while Nicky had a shit eating grin on her face and Lorna was trying to look anywhere but Dr Williams as her cheeks grew red with embarrassment at being caught.

* * *

Once Alex was at the coffee machine, she put her coins in and waited for the hot drinks. Once they were done she picked up a cup holder to put the three cups in and turned around to get Lorna's sugar. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the person behind her in the queue was looking down at their phone waiting to get their coffee.

Alex couldn't move, it was as if her feet were stuck to the floor. She was right in front of her, right in front of the only person who ever held her heart, the only person who had ever broken her heart. Piper Chapman. Piper hadn't noticed that she was being stared at and was still glaring at her phone waiting in line,waiting obliviously behind Alex.

"P-Piper?"

The blonde looked up startled, she'd know that voice anywhere. Then her eyes locked with Alex's. She was speechless, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Her eyes raked over her ex, her signature glasses were still there, but the blue tips in her hair were gone. She was wearing a leather jacket that covered a top the she couldn't quite see and was wearing black skinny jeans, typical Alex. She looked like she hadn't changed one bit, yet she looked so different.

Once Pipers eyes locked with Alex's, Alex could see the bags under the blonde's eyes, she looked so tired. Her eyes were red, she could tell she had been crying, and there was a nasty bruise on the left side of her head. Her hair was tied up into a scruffy bun, and she was wearing a loose white top with skinny jeans. As Alex looked over her she saw another bruise on her upper arm. It took all of her strength not to pull Piper towards her, inspect her injuries and hug her. They were still staring at each other, Alex's face full of concern and Piper looking like she had seen a ghost.

"A-Alex..." Piper finally managed to breathe the name out.

Alex exhaled a breath that she didn't even realise she was holding at the sound of her name on Pipers lips, she sounded broken.

"Pipes, are you ok?" She couldn't help herself asking the question and she really couldn't help the fact that she took a step towards the blonde.

Piper stared at Alex, she couldn't believe she was talking to her.

"I-"

"Piper! Will you get your ass in here, your daughter is fucking crying for you and you're out here chatting?!" The sound of an angry voice came walking towards them and before either one of them could say or do anything Piper was dragged away by a man pulling her arm, and pulling her along the corridor away from Alex. Piper looked over her shoulder at Alex who was still glued to the floor staring at Piper. She was trying to register what the man had just said. She couldn't move, she couldn't say anything, she couldn't do anything. And then Piper was dragged around the corner, she was gone.

"She has a daughter..." Alex said quietly to herself as she glared at the spot where Piper was standing, mere moments ago.


	2. Welcome to Millennium

**AN: Woah, the response was mad! Thank you for all of the follows, favourites, reviews and kind words! I guess I'll be continuing this. I didn't mention in the first chapter that I don't have a Beta, so all mistakes are my own, and I obviously don't own any of the characters or Orange Is The New Black.**

**Some of you asked if Larry was the guy who dragged Piper away from Alex, well this chapter answers that question. Other questions regarding The mystery guy will be revealed in later chapters, as I don't want to give away any spoilers;)!**

**But again, a massive thank you to everyone! This chapter is a little longer and I hope it meets your expectations! Please follow, favourite and review if you want more! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Holy fucking shit, Supercunt?!" Polly exclaimed as Piper continues to explain her run in with Alex, which happened last week. Piper nodded and smirked at the old nickname that her best friend used to call her ex girlfriend.

"Well, what happened?" She asked waiting for Piper to dish out the details.

"She was just there Pol, I didn't know what to do." Piper explained to her 7 month pregnant best friend, while they were standing in the kitchen of her apartment, nursing cups of coffee.

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?" Polly asked as she sipped from her coffee.

"What? No. I was literally frozen, It's the first time I've seen her in 8 years, and I looked like absolute shit."

"Pipes, of course you looked like shit, you bashed your head into a wall while you fell down a flight of stairs, _and_ you suffered a little concussion." Polly paused as she took as sip from her coffee. "So what was said?"

Piper sighed as she just stared into her mug of coffee. "She asked me if I was ok."

"And..." Polly gestured with her hand for Piper to continue.

"I didn't have time to answer, because before I knew it I was being dragged away by fucking Larry."

"Wait, what?" Polly asked as she placed her cup of coffee down onto the kitchen counter.

"He literally shouted from the other end of the corridor saying that I needed to get my ass back into the fucking room because my daughter was crying for me. Which now means that Alex knows about Summer." There was a moment of silence as Polly looked on at her oldest friend.

"Pipes..." Polly sighed.

"Stop, I know what you're going to say" Piper said as she placed her coffee down onto the kitchen counter and folded her arms across her chest.

"He doesn't have the right to treat you that way."

Piper picked up their empty mugs of coffee and brought them over to the sink and started to rinse them out, so she didn't have to suffer under the gaze of her best friend.

"You're not happy" Polly said after a few moments.

"Of course I'm happy." It didn't even sound convincing to Piper's own ears. Piper stopped rinsing the mugs, grabbed a tea towel and dried her hands as she turned around to face Polly as she leaned on the edge of the sink.

"So, uh, how's the pregnant life treating you?" Piper quickly changed the subject, which didn't go unnoticed by Polly. Polly sighed, she knew what Piper was doing, but she didn't have the energy to argue with Piper today. Today was their day. After a busy week at PoPi they had planned to go out for a late Saturday lunch at a restaurant that Polly had heard about.

"I can't complain really, Pete's been really good. But he wants to do everything for me, I keep telling him I'm capable, but he doesn't listen. He means well, but he's driving me mad." Polly sighed, and Piper smirked.

"Larry was the same." Piper smiled sadly.

"Where is Larry?" Polly asked out of curiosity, he would normally come and say hello to her.

"He has an interview for some newspaper, he didn't say much about it"

"That sounds promising"

"He's been really stressed, I hope something good comes from it so he can just relax." Polly nodded at Piper, then she realised something.

"So if Larry's at this interview, where's my little Summer Lovin'?" Summer Lovin' was Summer's nickname, it came from the song "Summer Nights" from the musical Grease. One day when Polly, Piper and Summer were having a movie day they had watched the film, when the song came on Summer got so excited at the fact that they were singing her name, and the nickname stuck.

"Probably in her room" Piper answered. "Summer! Auntie Polly's here!" Piper called out in the direction of Summer's room.

A few moments later a little blonde haired girl came rushing into the room excitedly, holding a teddy bear. Summer had bright blonde hair which came from her mother, a big smile and a little nose which was unmistakably from her father, and light green eyes that came from her grandmother.

"Aunty P!" the 3 year old screeched excitedly as she opened her arms and hugged Polly's leg.

"There she is!" Polly picked Summer up and placed her on the kitchen counter. Summer giggled as Polly tickled her sides.

"I've missed you, I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?" She knew exactly where Summer had been, but she knew Summer loved to explain everything.

"I was at Uncle Cal's and Auntie Neri's, they took me fishing!"

"Really? That's so cool!" Polly gasped and Summer nodded with the biggest smile on her face.

"Are you coming out with the big girls for lunch?" Piper asked her daughter as she picked her up from the kitchen counter and onto her hip. Summer nodded with a big smile.

"Is bump coming?" She asked as she pointed to Polly stomach.

"Yes bump is coming to, quickly go get your shoes and coat and I'll help you put them on." Piper said as she put Summer down.

A few minutes later Summer comes running back into the kitchen with her shoes on the wrong feet, laces untied and the backs of her heels falling off.

"Ready!" She exclaims with a smile.

"Come here baby, let me sort out your shoes" Piper laughs at her daughters attempt. Summer was an independent child who liked to do things for herself. She was blessed with the famous Chapman temper, so when she couldn't do something she'd get frustrated, just like her mother.

"But I can do it!" She said as her bottom lip began to hang out.

"I know you can, but let mommy do this one." She said placing a kiss on her head while she bent down to sort out her daughters shoes.

* * *

Alex groaned as she had to leave her bed and her red headed companion to answer the non stop knocking at her door.

"Just ignore it" the red head said as she pulled on Alex's arm to bring her back to the bed.

"I'll be one minute okay? Just stay there." She said as she kissed the red head, just to stop her whining. Once she pulled on her baggy T-Shirt she made her way to the door that hadn't stopped knocking.

"I'm fucking coming!" She said as she tore the door open, to find a smug looking Nicky Nichols leaning against the door frame.

"Did I interrupt something?" She said with a knowing smirk on her face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Nichols?" Alex sighed.

"Well" Nicky said pushing past Alex and dropping herself down on her best friends sofa and dangling her feet over the edge.

"The last I heard, you were getting me and Lorna a coffee. But once I got all of my stitches done and had to put up with a puking fiancée, you and my coffee were nowhere to be seen." Nicky said lifting up her bandaged hand to admire it.

Alex raked her hand through her long raven hair and sighed. It had been a whole week since she saw Piper at the hospital, and she still hadn't mentioned it to Nicky. In fact, she hadn't spoken to Nicky for a week.

"Look, I'm sorry" Alex started and Nicky scoffed.

"I was getting the coffee's, I had them in my hand, I was just getting Lorna's sugar and then I turned around. She was there." Alex said sitting on the chair opposite the sofa Nicky was spread across.

"Who was there? The virgin Mary? Have you finally seen the light Vause?" Nicky laughed, and Alex looked down to the floor.

"It was Piper." Nicky stopped laughing as soon as the words left Alex's mouth. The smugness had been replaced by a serious face.

"Chapman?" Alex nodded confirming her question.

"Holy shit dude" Nicky sat up. "What happened?"

"She looked bad Nick. The whole right side of her face was bruised." Alex said as she pushed her glasses further up her nose, it was one of her nervous habits.

"What happened to her?" Nicky asked carefully. Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"I asked her if she was ok" Alex said as she raised her head to look at her best friend who looked back at her with understanding eyes. Nicky nodded for Alex to go on.

"She was about to answer me, but some fucking ass hole shouted at her from across the corridor, he was cursing at her, telling her to get her fucking ass back into that room and to stop chatting because her daughter was crying for her. And then he dragged her away from me. I should have done something, but I couldn't Nick. She looked back at me, as if she wanted me to go after her. But I couldn't move. I had to get out of there, so I left without even thinking." Alex said as she put her head into both of her hands.

"Fuck" was all Nicky could say, as she got up and sat in front of Alex.

"She's got a daughter Nick, she's a mom."

Nicky got up from in front of Alex and walked to her cabinet, she picked out a bottle and poured her best friend a shot.

"I know it's only 1 in the afternoon, but here." She said passing it to Alex. She downed it and thanked her.

"Now the real reason I came round was to check on you and to make sure that you're still coming to mine and Lorna's party tonight?" Nicky asked.

"Shit I totally forgot about it"

"But you'll be there right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." As the words left her mouth, the red head emerged from Alex's bedroom wearing one of her T-Shirts.

"A party? Does that mean I'm invited?" She asked with a smirk.

Nicky rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to Alex.

"Bring Jessica Rabbit if you really want to, but you know what my parties are like" She looked back to the red head standing in the door way. "There will be many other options there."

Nicky laughed at the look on the red head's face, while Alex shook her head smirking at her best friends banter. The girl was one of Alex's casual fucks, who definitely held more feelings towards Alex, than Alex felt for her. Don't get her wrong, Alex liked the girl, she was a good fuck, she had a good body and was hot, but she'd never let any real feelings get involved. Not after the last time she got her heart broken, that was one time too many, never again.

* * *

"Millennium, sounds like it should be some kind of crappy night club" Piper said as they stood outside of the restaurant admiring the building with the big white letters which read "Millennium".

"Mommy that's not a good word" Summer said tugging at her hand.

"You're right, I'm sorry baby" Piper said as she placed a blonde lock of hair behind her daughters ear and smiled at her.

"Well Pete went out with a few of his colleagues the other night, and ended up in here. He said half of it is a restaurant and out back there's a bar if you just fancy a drink. But apparently the food is to die for." Polly explained as they walked inside the restaurant. As they waited to be given a table to sit at, Piper gave the building a once over.

The place was modern but classy, there were tables scattered around the floor but in a tidy manor. She'd even go as far to say that her mother might approve, but that was just at a first glance. She'd judge the rest of it later. Piper was pulled out of her thoughts as a tall clean shaven man came towards them

"Table for 3?" He asked with a charming smile.

"Yes" Piper replied. He nodded and gestured for them to follow him further into the building. Piper picked Summer up and followed behind Polly who kept looking back at Piper and mouthed "look at that ass!" gesturing to the waiter. Piper only laughed and shook her head at her best friend, while continuing to follow. They stopped when they were next to a table set for 3 in the corner of the room.

"Your waitress will be over shortly to take your orders, but can i get you three ladies a drink?" He asked while handing them a drinks menu. Summer started to giggle at the man.

"I'm not a lady, I'm Summer!" She said and caused the three of them to laugh.

"Well you're a little lady" He said handing her a menu of different juices and milkshakes to choose from, she just smiled at him. Piper and Polly scanned over the drinks menu's while Summer just looked at the pictures as she couldn't read yet.

"Umm, I'll just have apple juice please." Polly said as she placed her menu down.

"And I'll have a glass of orange juice please" Piper said as the man scribbled down their orders.

"Do you want blackcurrant?" Piper asked Summer, who shook her head in response. She pointed to the picture of the strawberry milkshake, then went back to playing with her teddy bear in her lap.

"And one strawberry milkshake please" Piper said to the man who nodded and smiled,

"So that's one apple juice, one orange juice and one strawberry milkshake for the little lady." He read out what he had written down and they all nodded. Summer giggled at the man's nickname for her and Piper said thank you.

Once they all received their drinks they looked over the menu's to decide what they wanted to eat. There was so much choice they were torn between choosing which dishes to have. While they were looking over the menu's and discussing what they might have, a small brunette walked over to their table.

"Welcome to Millennium, my name is Lorna and I'm going to be your waitre-" Lorna stopped talking when Piper looked up and saw Morello. She smiled, glad to see her old brunette friend again.

"Piper!" Lorna said with a smile. She noticed another head look up from the menu and smiled.

"Oh my God, Polly too?" She said with a red lipped grin.

"Jheeze I haven't seen you since college" Polly laughed "How are you?" she smiled back at Lorna.

"I'm good actually, busy, but good, what about you? Looks like you've got a little package waiting to be delivered, how far gone are you?" She said gesturing to Polly's stomach.

"7 months, but I'm good despite the fact that I'm turning into a whale"

"You're not turning into a whale P, you've got a baby in your belly, silly!" Summer giggled at Polly and they all laughed with Summer.

"And what's your name?" Lorna asked Summer.

"Summer Grace Chapman Bloom" She replied with pride and a big smile.

"That's a beautiful name" Lorna smiled "She's 100% you Piper"

"Thanks" She smiled.

"She's even got the Chapman temper" Polly said poking Summers side.

"I do not!" She said as she shot a glare to Polly who just laughed.

Lorna's eye's lingered on Piper for a moment, who was smiling down at her daughter.

"You look better Piper, It's healed well." She says referring to when she saw her bruised face at the hospital.

"Thanks" Piper says as she nervously touches the side of her face, which has indeed healed well. That, and the fact it's covered by the way her hair falls onto the right side of her face.

"So you work here?" Piper asked with a smile trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, well my fiancée's friends with the owner, so when there's space for me to earn more money she gives me a little shift." She smiled back towards her old college friends.

"Fiancée? Ooh, who's the lucky guy?" Polly asked. Morello looked back to her notepad for a second with a slight blush in her cheeks as she thought about Nicky.

"Well, the lucky _guy_ is actually a _girl_"

"Since when did you bat for the other team?" Piper asked with a smile.

"Since I met Nicky" Lorna smiled in her love filled daze.

"Well congratulations" Piper said raising her glass of orange juice, before taking a sip.

"You're getting married to a girl?" Summer asked confused. Piper looked at her daughter afraid of what would come out of her mouth next.

"Yes" Lorna smiled at the little miniature version of Piper.

"That's so cool, you can both wear pretty dresses!" She said with a big smile, and Piper released a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"Yes, I guess we can" Lorna laughed at the innocent 3 year old.

"We're actually having a party tonight at our apartment if you want to come along?" Lorna said looking between Polly and Piper.

"Oh no parties for me tonight, I have a date with my sofa, a bowl of popcorn and a movie, my feet ache like a bitc-" Polly stopped herself before she cursed in front of Summer. "My feet just really ache and I'm not feeling too up to it." She quickly changed the end of her sentence before Piper could scold her, which made Lorna laugh. "But you should go Pipes"

"Oh no, I've got to get home cook dinner and look after this little munchkin" she said as she pulled a lock of Summers blonde hair behind her little ear.

"Oh don't give me that crap. I mean, when was the last time you actually went out?" Polly asks.

"I go out!" Piper defends herself.

"Yeah, If 'going out' means coming to mine and having a glass of wine while i get stuck with the orange juice."

"Look, I couldn't even if I wanted to. Larry's probably going to go out tonight after the interview to celebrate if it's a success, or to drown his sorrows if it doesn't go to plan. Besides, I've got to look after summer."

"Exactly, he always goes out and you're the one who gets stuck at home. Go out and have a good time for once, I'll look after summer. Finn's staying at his grandparents tonight anyway."

"I... I don't know" Piper hesitates.

"Do you want to sleep round Aunt P's tonight and have a girly night? We'll watch movies and get Uncle Pete to get us any kind of sweets and take out we want." Polly says to Summer. Summer's eyes go wide.

"Yes!" She states before she turns to Piper. "Please mommy!" She pleads with those big green eyes.

"Yeah, please mommy" Lorna adds. Piper sighs, why is everybody bugging her to go to some party?

"Fine"

"Yes!" Summer high fives Polly. Lorna scribbles down her address and mobile number onto a piece of paper in her notebook, tears it out and places it in front of Piper.

"Now, can I take your orders ladies?"


	3. There's a drunk on the table

**AN: Okay, so you all seem to hate Larry at this point (I don't blame you). But a few have asked if Piper was in an abusive relationship. This is not the case. I'm writing Larry to be the same Larry who loves Piper on the show. But in my story, Larry likes to drink a lot, and when he's drunk he gets angry. Later on in the story I will reveal what caused his drinking problem but I'm sorry if you got some mixed messages and I didn't write it clear enough.**

**I'm sorry for the wait! I kind of found this chapter hard to write, especially the ending. I've rewritten this chapter at least 4 times, which is why it took me long to update. I'm still not 100% satisfied with it, but it'll have to do. I may come back and edit it, I'm not sure.**

**I do not own any of the characters or OITNB! I don't have a BETA or anything so all mistakes are mine.**

**Thank you all for the follows, favourites and reviews! Please keep them coming! They fuel me to write more:) Enjoy this chapter, and please tell me what you think!:) **

* * *

Piper was rushing around in her apartment, trying to pack Summer an over night bag to stay at Polly's, while at the same time she was trying to sort out something to wear to this God damned party. She was pulled out of her mission when her phone started to ring. She put down the pyjamas that she was packing for Summer, and looked to see who was calling. It was Larry. They hadn't spoken since earlier that day, when he had left for his interview. This call would either tell her that he had got the job, or that he hadn't, and there was only one way to find out. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello" She said sceptically, not knowing if it was going to be good news or bad news.

"Babe I got it!" He said, she could literally feel him smiling through the phone. She let out an exasperated sigh and smiled.

"You did? Oh thank God, well done"

"They want me to start as soon as possible"

"How soon is 'as soon as possible'?"

"Maybe in about 2 days?"

"I'm so happy for you" She said as she sat on the edge of Summers bed, with a smile. She really was, she had been the only one bringing in the income for a while now, it was nice to know that it was about to change.

"I know, me too. Someone up above must finally be taking some pity on me" He sniggered. "But I wanted to tell you that I'm going out to get something to eat with a few of the boys."

"Oh okay, yeah that sounds good. Summer's staying at Polly's tonight by the way" She said as she picked up the pyjama bottoms and folded them into Summers bag.

"How come?"

"Well we went out for lunch, and we saw an old friend from college and she invited us to a party. She's getting married soon and I think it's one of those pre hen parties maybe?" Was there such a thing as a pre hen party? She didn't know, but it would explain to Larry why he wasn't invited. Tonight she was taking Polly's advice. She intended on letting her hair down, having a good time and catching up with her old friend. "But Polly said she wasn't feeling up to it and insisted that I go. She even got Summer in on it. She bribed her into staying round and having a girly night."

"Oh, right. Well, I'm glad you're catching up with old friends, you deserve a night off from being mom. Is she there?"

"Yeah, I'll get her for you. But Larry..." Piper said as she stood up and went to walk to her daughter but stopped herself as she said his name again.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't drink too much tonight" she said with concern in her voice. And she heard him sigh on the other end of the line.

"I wont, don't worry."

"Ok, well I'm going to pass you over to Summer" She said as she walked into the living room, where Summer was playing with a few toys. Summer's head snapped up as she heard her name.

"Ok Pipes, have a good time tonight, I love you"

"Yeah, you too. Love you too." She said before she passed the phone down to her daughter.

"Its Daddy" she said as Summer took the phone.

"DADDY!" Summer said with a big smile on her face as she spoke into the phone.

* * *

An hour later Piper arrived at Polly's apartment with an excited Summer in tow. They waited outside of Polly's apartment door as Summer knocked and waited for her favourite auntie to answer.

A few moments later Polly opened her door and gaped at Piper.

"Holy shit Pipes"

"Polly!" Piper said as she quickly covered Summers ears.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. But seriously, it looks like Cinderella finally scrubbed up to go to the ball."

Piper just rolled her eyes and smiled at her best friend, letting go of Summers ears.

It was true, Piper had scrubbed up. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually gone to a proper party, instead of attending one of Summer's friend's birthday parties. She had been debating whether to wear a tight fitted, low lace back black dress, or the red dress that she'd had for years, it was a reliable dress and she felt comfortable in it. But instead she went with the daring black dress If she was going out, she was going to go all out. She wore her black heels which accentuated her calf muscles, along with the dress that hugged her curves in all of the right places. Her hair was down in loose curls, and she perfected the look with her make up, winged eye liner and red lips.

"Doesn't she look pretty!" Summer exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"Okay thank you, but enough with the compliments now" Piper blushed. "Are you sure about all of this? I mean if you've changed your mind, it's totally fine." Piper said to Polly who just rolled her eyes in reply.

"Don't be stupid Pipes, of course I'm sure. You didn't get all dolled up for nothing. Go out and have a good time, while me and Summer lovin' have just as much fun." She smiled at Summer at the last part.

"Okay, okay." Piper turned Summer around and bent down to her height. She handed her her frozen backpack which held all of the things she would need to stay at Polly's. "You have all of your clothes, your toothbrush, your blanket, I put a couple of DVD's in there and Hope."

"Hope? you still have that teddy bear?"

"Hope is my favourite teddy!" Summer shot back to Polly defensively. Polly put her hands up in an attempt to say _'sorry'_. Piper laughed at them both.

"Just please, call me if you need anything."

"We wont need to call you, just go and have fun." Polly said as she opened the door wider for Summer to step through.

"Hey!" Piper said to Summer as she turned back to look at her mom, with a confused look on her face.

"Where's my kiss?" Summer quickly ran back to Piper, kissed her and gave her a big hug. "Have a good time baby" Piper said into her daughters ear.

"You too Mommy."

"And be good for Auntie Polly for me yeah?"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too, you look really pretty tonight."

Piper tightened the embrace at her daughters words.

"Thank you" She said as she kissed her daughter on the side of her head.

"I'll pick you up in the morning okay?" Piper said as she let go of her daughter and smiled down at her.

"Okay, bye Mommy!" Summer said as she walked into Polly's apartment.

"Bye baby!" Piper waved. When Summer turned the corner to go into Polly's living room, Piper turned her attention to Polly again."Thank you for this Pol." She said to her best friend full of gratitude.

"You know it's not a problem, now get your ass out of here in that sexy little dress and go have your self some fun."

* * *

Piper held the piece of paper that had Lorna's number and address on as she rode in the taxi to her apartment. She didn't know what to expect. And before she could think any more about it, the taxi came to a halt, she was there. She paid the driver, tentatively got out of the car and strode towards the apartment block. She got into the elevator and hit the button and waited until she reached the top floor. While she was waiting, she glanced at the piece of paper to make sure she was going toward the right floor.

Once the elevator doors opened she could hear the blaring music. She slowly walked out of the elevator and walked towards where the music was coming from. She put the piece of paper into her purse and knocked on the door. Of course nobody heard her, so she carefully pushed the door open, not knowing what to expect.

The smell of booze hit her like a car, but she wasn't complaining. She looked around, the apartment was full with people dancing, talking, drinking and laughing. Before she could observe the apartment any longer, a small brunette was standing in front of her.

"Piper, you made it!" Lorna squeaked as she swayed a little, holding a bottle of beer.

"Yeah I did. Since when did you drink beer?" Piper laughed at her drunk friend.

"Ah I don't, It's Nick's, my fiancée's." Piper nodded.

"Come on we need to get you a drink!" Lorna said as she grabbed Pipers arm and pulled her further into the apartment. They barged past the sweaty dancers, and stopped when they reached the kitchen and Lorna started scrambling in the cupboards, looking for something. Piper took this time to look around, it was sweet, the whole kitchen had the 'Home sweet home' vibe, she guessed that was Lorna's touch.

"Ah here it is! I've been saving this, remember our college parties with these babies?" Lorna said as she pulled out a bottle of tequila and shot glasses.

"Oh God" Piper laughed as she looked over at her friend.

"Come on Piper, you used to _love_ tequila"

"I can't even remember the last time I had tequila." Piper said shaking her head smiling at the memories she had while intoxicated with that drink. Lorna dangled the bottle in front of Pipers face, shaking it from side to side, in an attempt to hypnotise her.

"Okay, Okay, Just one" Piper laughed as she swatted Lorna's hands away from her face. Lorna smiles triumphantly as she pours the substance out into two shot glasses.

"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say" Lorna said as she passes the blonde a glass. They count down from 3 and down the shots together. They both pull faces and wince at the taste.

"Ah fuck!" Piper laughs. "That brings back some memories" She said as she passes her glass to Lorna for a refill.

Many shots later and a few other mysterious drinks, Lorna is telling Piper how she needs to meet her fiancée. They both stumble out of the kitchen into the living room where the music is thumping.

"NICKY!" Lorna shouts in her drunken state. "NICKY! BABY! GET YOUR SEXY ASS OVER HERE!" Piper laughs at her and tries to keep her balance, when someone walks towards them and wraps an arm around Lorna's waist.

"You're fucking wasted babe" Nicky laughs at Lorna's state, as she places a kiss to her neck.

"Nick, this is my old friend from college, Piper, the one I was telling you about." Lorna said raising an arm towards Piper. Nicky looks over at Piper and has to do a double take. At first all Piper could see was Nicky's hair, but as soon as she lifted her head and saw her face, she had confirmed her suspicions. It was Nicky Nichols.

"Holy fucking shit, Chapman" Nicky said in shock.

"Wait how do you know her second name?" Lorna asked looking at her fiancée.

Piper burst out laughing in her drunken state, holding onto the side of the table to make sure she didn't fall over.

"Remember the story about Vause? How she fell in love with that girl, took her all over the world, and she left her when her mother died?" Nicky whispered into Lorna's ear, who nodded in response. Nicky raised her hand gesturing to a still laughing Piper. "It was Chapman."

"Holy shit! Piper you were with Alex!" Lorna shouted earning a few odd looks. Nicky whispered into Lorna's ear, telling her she'd be right back and quickly kissed her cheek before walking away.

"Can I get another drink?" Piper asked.

* * *

Nicky rushed through the crowd of the party, looking for someone in particular. Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on raven hair and black rimmed glasses, who was getting close to the red head from earlier in the day. Nicky pushed her way through the crowd until she reached Alex, and grabbed her arm.

"Nick, what the fuck?" She asked as she was being dragged away from the red head.

"Just shut the fuck up and come with me" Nicky said shooting a look at Alex. Alex looked confusedly at Nicky before she shot an apologetic look towards the red head. This was the second time that she had dragged Alex away from her today, and she didn't seem to be too happy about it. They kept walking until they reached Nicky and Lorna's empty bedroom. Nicky shut the door before turning back to Alex.

"Are you going to tell me what's so fucking important that you had to drag me through the whole apartment?!" Alex asks annoyed.

"She's here." Nicky said turning back to look at her friend, with a worried look on her face.

"What are you talking about? Who's here?"

"Lorna told me she invited an old friend from college, and I didn't know it was her Al."

"What the fuck are you saying?" Alex asked getting annoyed with Nicky playing riddles.

"Piper. Piper's out there, and she's fucking smashed."

Alex's said nothing as her eyes widened, her face quickly turned from annoyed to surprised. She stood there looking at Nicky before quickly moving past her and walking out of the bedroom.

"Vause!" Nicky tried to pull her back , but Alex was gone.

"Fuck!" Nicky cursed to herself.

Alex pushed passed people trying to look for Piper. The last time she saw her she was in the hospital, and was dragged away by some ass hole. She had to talk to her, had to see if she was okay. Her thoughts were interrupted when 'Drunk In Love' came blaring through the speakers of the apartment.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" A familiar voice shouted from across the room. Alex looked in the direction the voice came from, and there she was. Dancing on Nicky and Lorna's table with a half empty bottle of tequila in her hand. 'Oh for fuck sake Piper' Alex thought to herself as she barged through the crowd until she reached Piper. She was singing, and swaying with her arms up in the air and her eyes closed. She really was fucking wasted.

"Piper, come on lets get you down" Alex said calmly as she approached Piper and stuck her hand out for the blonde to take. Piper opened her eyes, she stopped singing but didn't stop swaying.

"Look everyone! It's Alex Vause!" She said in her drunken state. Alex looked around to see if Nicky was anywhere near, so she could help her get Piper down. But no, Nicky wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"My gorgeous, sexy, lesbian ex girlfriend" Piper slurred.

"Piper please, just get down you're going to hurt yourself" Alex said as she looked up at Piper.

"Come dance with me Alex, it's been years since we danced." Piper said giving Alex a view of herself as she danced around on the table. _"I want you, na na, why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby? I want you, na naaa" _Piper's voice slurred as she sang along with the lyrics looking back at Alex. 'God, this fucking woman will be the death of me' Alex thought to herself.

"Piper I'm going to give you one more chance to come down willingly, or I will take you down my-fucking-self" Alex said, as her voice was growing sharper.

"Mmm, come and get me" Piper said sticking out her finger motioning for Alex to come to her.

"Piper I'm being fucking serious."

"So am I" Piper said as she danced around, she bent over a little, giving Alex a full perfect view of her ass.

"For fuck sake" Alex said to herself as she reached up and wrapped her arms around Piper's waist Pulling her down. Piper stumbled a bit before she was able to stand on two feet with Alex's help. Alex still had her arms around her waist as they looked into each others eyes.

"Come on kid, lets get you cleaned up" Alex said as Piper looked to her feet nodding silently.

Alex walked them into the kitchen where she poured Piper a glass of water, Piper took a few sips willingly before she placed it on the table. Alex picked it back up and they started to head out of the door. Alex quickly picked up her leather jacket which was hanging on the coat hook next to the door. She helped Piper walk to the elevator by wrapping an arm around her waist, making sure that she didn't fall over and Piper leaned into her for support. They stood in the elevator waiting to reach the bottom floor. Piper was leaning into Alex even more now as they were in a moving contraption and Alex tightened her grip around her, it was so easy for them to fall back into this routine.

Once they stepped out of the elevator, Alex helped Piper walk outside. The air hit her hard, and she needed to sit down. But before she could, she felt nausea take over her body.

"A-Alex, I... I don't feel-" And up come all of the contents that she had intoxicated herself with.

"Ah, fuck kid" Alex said as she held Piper's hair back and rubbed soothing patterns on her back. Once Piper had stopped throwing up, she just kept coughing and spitting the taste out.

"You all done?" Alex said as she helped her stand up straight. Piper nodded as she gripped onto Alex's forearm. Alex helped move her to sit on the brick steps which lead up to the apartment. She sat next to her and wrapped her leather jacket around her shoulders. She passed Piper the glass of water that she had held onto from the kitchen, she knew it would come in handy. Piper gratefully took a few sips, and they just sat there in comfortable silence for a while. Piper seemed to sober up a little and apologised to Alex for being such a mess.

Alex just scoffed "I'd rather you be a mess around me then some stranger, I know how to handle you in this state." Alex said with a smile, thinking back to their past memories. Piper looked at her with sad eyes. They just sat there and looked at each other for a moment. So much had changed.

Alex pulled a piece of wispy blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Your shiner is basically gone now" she said referring to the bruise on her head that she saw in the hospital. She said it more to herself than to Piper, but Piper heard and cast her eyes down to the pavement.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Alex asked. Piper inhaled at her question, she'd have to tell her about the fact that she was stupid enough to slip on a toy. Her daughters toy. Which would lead onto the topic of Summer.

"I slipped on a toy, while I was carrying laundry down the stairs." Piper said still not looking at Alex. Alex's fingers ghosted over Pipers barely visible bruise.

"Your daughters toy" Piper sighed at her words. "Yeah, I heard what that bastard shouted before he dragged you away." Her tone grew a little sharper as she thought back to the way that man spoke to Piper, how he man handled her. She knew that right now wasn't the right time to get angry, so she decided to change the subject.

"What's her name?" Alex asked softly. She was surprised by her own question, but there was no taking it back now. Piper looked up at her with wide eyes, did she really want to talk about her daughter with her ex girlfriend? But she found herself answering anyway, why did it always feel so natural to talk to Alex about anything?

"Summer. If she was here right now, she'd stand up tall with her head held high, hands on her hips saying, 'I'm Summer Grace Chapman Bloom, and I am 3 years old!'" Piper imitated her daughter, with her head held high and hands on her hips. Alex started to laugh at her and she joined in.

"She sounds like a character" Alex said as Piper looked back at her, and nodded in agreement.

"Chapman Bloom, so you're married?" Alex asked.

Piper shook her head, "No" she scoffed. Alex nodded looking down at her hands.

"That guy at the hospital, is he her dad?" Alex didn't know why she was asking Piper so many personal questions. Maybe it was because she once knew everything about this woman sitting in front of her, she was like an open book. But now, she had a lot of new chapters, and Alex never wanted to stop reading the book that was Piper Chapman. Piper nodded again and Alex scoffed shaking her head.

"You sure know how to pick 'em Pipes"

"You don't know shit Alex, so don't act like you do." Piper shot back at her looking her dead in the eye.

"Oh but what I do know, is that he fucking man handled you Piper" Alex said holding her gaze.

"He was drunk... He gets...frustrated when he's drunk" Piper said looking down, trying to find the right word to describe Larry's drunkenness.

"Yeah, like that's an excuse..." Alex shifted her eyes along the path.

"He's a good father. He doesn't leave me alone at nights, leaving me wondering if he's coming home tonight or if he's sleeping with a mule, or maybe even getting arrested because of his occupation." Alex's head snapped up at this.

"You know I never fucking cheated on you. I loved you Piper, you know that." She said looking her dead in the eye, her voice full of seriousness. They just stared at each other before Piper nodded, and cast her eyes down onto the pavement again. How did they even get onto this subject?

"I should get home" Piper said softly, keeping her eyes trained on the pavement. Alex nodded, she stood up and held her hand out to Piper. Piper took it and stood up slowly with Alex's help. The alcohol was still completely in her system, even if she had sobered up a little. Alex held her up straight and raised her hand and hailed a cab over.

"We best get you home kid"Alex said once a yellow taxi pulled up, and she opened the door for Piper to get in.

"We?" Piper slurred in confusion, as she looked at Alex.

"Surely you don't think I'm going to let you ride home on your own in this state."

"I'm fine, I feel better" Piper said as she took a step forward and stumbled a little, grabbing onto the cab door to stop her from falling. Alex quickly grabbed her waist from behind, she tried to help her stand up straight and helped her into the cab. Alex was climbing in behind her when a voice snapped at her from the top of the steps.

"Alex! What the fuck are you doing?!" The red head shouted in a drunken state as she stormed down the steps towards the cab.

"Ah fuck" Alex said to herself, this is exactly why she never took her play things to her friends parties.

"Could you just wait here a second please?" Alex said to the driver who nodded his head. "Wait here, I'll be right back" Alex said to Piper who was looking at the raging red head. She nodded and Alex climbed out of the cab.

"Rosie, I'm just making sure an old friend gets home safely okay?" Alex said as she raised her hands in an apology to the red head as she walked over to her. She didn't have to explain herself to Rosie, it wasn't as if they were actually together. But Rosie looked mad and she didn't want any trouble, she just wanted to get Piper home safely.

"Bullshit! I know your game Alex. You see something better and dump what you've already got."

"There's nobody to fucking dump Rosie, we aren't together"

"Alex, we've been fucking each other for about a month now of course we're fucking together."

"Wha-" Alex was about to set Rosie straight and tell her exactly what she was, but before she could the cab behind her began to drive off.

"PIPER!" Alex shouted, she wouldn't be able to hear her but she found herself calling out to her anyway. "Fuck!" She sighed. She looked up to see a smirk on Rosie's face, which only fuelled to her anger.

"Look Rosie. I'm only going to say this once. You're a good fuck, and that's it. I don't do relationships. I made that clear from the start. Either get that into your head, or just fuck off." Alex said as she barged passed Rosie and walked up the stairs which lead to the apartment. She needed a fucking drink.


	4. Mother fucking leather jackets

**AN: So here's chapter 4! I just want to thank you all for the feedback, follows, reviews and favourites! I'm actually from England so I've been trying not to use typical English slang, as these characters are American, but I'm sorry if there's a little slip up somewhere. This also means I'm not used to using the term "mom" or other american slang, so that's just my excuse if you happen to come across any mistakes.**

**Please keep reviewing, and leaving feedback!:) It helps me to know what you like and don't like, what works and what doesn't. But anyway... Enjoy:)**

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Nicky and Lorna's party. Two weeks since she saw Alex, and sped off in a taxi. She heard Alex and the red headed girl talk, she presumed she was her girlfriend, and she didn't look happy. Okay that was an understatement, she looked really fucking pissed. Even in her drunken state, Piper saw that she was attracting trouble, she didn't want to suffer a blow of anger from another one of Alex's girlfriends. Even though, last time with Alex's former girlfriend Sylvia, she may have deserved it, but how was she supposed to know Alex had a girlfriend? But this time she did nothing wrong, she didn't want to get blamed for something that never happened. Drunken jealous girlfriends were always trouble, especially when they were girlfriends of Alex Vause. But today was a new day, and she really needed to hurry up and get to work.

Piper and Polly had been working non-stop at their shop 'PoPi'. The store had only been open for two months so everything was still fresh, but it worked because they were a team. But that was before Polly had gone on maternity leave. Polly had been on maternity leave for the past week, but she still kept on coming into the shop. She was already bored of just sitting around at home, so she insisted on coming in and doing something that didn't require too much moving. She would come in, sit by the till and check out all of their items that were being bought.

Piper hated that Polly was working through her maternity leave, but she really did need the help. The store was still fairly new, which meant that they were busy. But now it was up to Piper to fend for herself. Polly, Pete and Finn had flown out to Australia 2 days ago to see Pete's sick mother who had taken a turn for the worse. This meant that Piper had to run the store on her own. Just the thought of this was stressing her out. Then there was Larry. Larry had started his new job two weeks ago, so with both Piper and Larry at work, there was nobody to look after Summer. That was before Lorna stepped in and saved the day. Lorna was going to look after Summer for the whole day and insisted that she'd look after her any days that Piper was working, or when she just needed time to herself.

Piper was once again rushing around her apartment. Larry had already left for work, so know it was just her and Summer. She had already gotten Summer washed and dressed, so she left her sitting at the table eating her cereal and drinking her orange juice. Piper grabbed Summer's beloved Frozen backpack and threw in few essentials as she rushed throughout the apartment. She was running late. She quickly threw on a loose white blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans, before tying her hair up into a neat loose bun. She quickly grabbed Summers blanket on the way out of her room, and stuffed it into her backpack.

"Summer, are you ready?" Piper asked as she quickly stalked into the kitchen picking up Summer's jacket.

"Just one more spoon!" Summer said as she finished her last spoon. She picked up her cup of orange juice and completely missed her mouth, spilling the contents all over her white top. Piper turned around when she heard Summer gasp.

"Oh fuck! No, no, no we don't have time for this Sum!" Piper said as she quickly grabbed a table cloth and futilely tried to wipe down her daughters top.

"I'm sorry mommy" Summer said as she began to sob.

"Hey, it's okay. It's my fault, I'm sorry for rushing you. We'll just change it okay?" Piper said as she knelt down in front of her daughter and smoothed her hair out of her face.

"Okay" Summer sniffed.

"Come on, lets get this messy thing off" Piper said as Summer raised her arms for her mom to remove the wet sticky top.

Piper quickly stood up and rushed into Summer's room, she quickly discarded the wet top, and went into her wardrobe to grab the first one she saw. She walked out of the room and saw Summer by the front door, trying to put her shoes on, she smiled at her futile attempt. She walked over to where her daughter was and helped her put her little white converses on.

"But mommy, I'm trying to help" Summer said as she pulled a face as Piper took over the task of her shoes.

"I know you are baby, but it's faster if mommy does it okay?" Summer didn't answer and just frowned.

"Lift your arms up please" Piper said as she got the top ready to pull over Summers head. Summer saw the top and kept her arms down.

"But I don't want that one!" She said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well if you didn't spill your juice all down your other top, then we wouldn't be in this situation" Piper said losing her patience.

"But I want the pink one with the heart!"

"Summer Grace Chapman Bloom, I don't have time for one of your temper tantrums right now. If you do not lift your arms up this second, then you will not be going to Lorna's and you will not be going to the cinema." Piper said sternly with a serious look on her face, looking her daughter in the eye.

Summer reluctantly pulled her arms up but kept the frown securely on her face, as Piper pulled the top over her head. Piper stood up as she picked up Summer's jacket and helped her put it on.

"If you don't wipe that look off of your face, when the wind changes it will stay that way" Piper warned as she zipped up Summers jacket. Summer just looked in the other direction away from her mother.

"Fine, don't come crying to me when it does." Piper said as she picked up Summers frozen backpack and helped her put it on her back.

"Did you pack Hope?" Summer asked completely ignoring Piper. Piper huffed as she stalked back into Summers room and grabbed the teddy bear.

"Fucking Hope." Piper said under her breath as she passed the teddy into Summer's arms, before quickly picking up the first jacket she saw hanging on the coat rack next to the front door. She picked up a black leather jacket and put it on. She looked down at it, she didn't recognise it and it seemed a little bit big. She shrugged and took Summer's hand and they walked out of their apartment.

* * *

"Do you remember Lorna? She's the lady who served us at that restaurant the other week. You know, mine and aunt Polly's old friend." Piper asked her daughter as she held her hand in the elevator to Lorna and Nicky's apartment. Summer nodded.

"Is she the lady that had the party?" Summer asked.

"Yeah..." Piper sighed, remembering how that night went.

"Oh and she's marrying a girl! And they're having two wedding dresses!" Summer said excitedly.

"Yes, that's Lorna." Piper smiled down at her daughter.

"Isn't her girlfriend looking after me as well?" Summer asked curiously.

"I think she said something about her being at work" Piper replied, Summer nodded and turned her attention back to playing with Hope.

The elevator doors opened, and Summer raised her hands up to Piper.

"You're getting too big for this, you're nearly 4 years old Summer." Piper said as she looked down at Summer who was waving her arms up in the air to Piper, while she had Hope in her hand, waiting to be carried.

"But I'm only little mommy" Summer said to Piper as she stuck out her bottom lip. Piper sighed as she reached down, picked Summer up and placed her on her hip.

"Yes, but you're still growing up way too fast for my liking" Piper smiled as she kissed the side of Summers head. "But this is the last time okay? No more carries, you're a big girl." Summer nodded in response, and Piper walked them along the corridor.

"Please be good, okay? No being naughty, no cheekiness, just be good please. Mommy's got a big stressful day ahead of her and I don't want to be worrying about you as well." Piper said as they reached the door of the apartment and knocked twice.

"Okay" Summer smiled at Piper.

The door swung open quickly to reveal a stressed looking Nicky. She was wearing Black fitted trousers and a blouse with her wild mane pulled to the side, she looked good.

"Chapman? What are you doing here?" She asked with a confused look on her face as she saw Summer on her hip.

She was just about to reply when she saw Lorna walk in from the bathroom, not noticing Piper and Summer's was walking briskly in the background and trying to clip an earring onto her earlobe. She was wearing a white dress that went just above her knees. Her hair was styled into her trademark curls, and of course she sported her red lipstick.

"Babe, if we don't leave now, then we'll miss the service, and I'm his Godmother for goodness sake!-" She stopped when she saw Piper.

"Piper, what are you-" Realisation hit her when she saw her carrying Summer.

"Shit!" She cursed. "What day is it?"

"Saturday!" Summer piped up from Piper's hip.

"I thought you said it was on Sunday!" Lorna exclaimed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Piper sighed as she ran her free hand over her face.

"Mommy, you said a naughty word" Summer frowned at her.

"Where are you supposed to be going?" Piper said, ignoring Summer's remark.

"We're supposed to be at the church in 20 minutes." Nicky said.

"Since when do lesbians go to fucking church?!"

"It's her nephews christening." Nicky clarified.

"Fuck!" Piper exclaimed as she put Summer down.

"Mommy!" Summer scolded her for swearing again.

"I'm sorry baby."

"I'm so sorry Piper, I honestly didn't realise." Lorna said with full remorse.

"No, no, It's fine." Piper sighed.

"Isn't there anyone else who could have her?" Nicky asked.

"Larry's working, Polly and Pete are in Australia, all of my family are in fucking Connecticut and-" Piper was stopped short as another voice emerged from behind her.

"What's going on?" Alex said as she looked at the scene before her. Her eyes fell on Piper and then on the little girl who stood next to her holding her hand. Summer smiled up at Alex and Alex froze. She didn't know what to do, she was basically looking into the eyes of a miniature Piper. Her bright blonde hair, the way her face squishes together when she smiles, she was just pure Piper and she couldn't take her eyes off of the child. She was snapped out of her stupor when Lorna's high voice pierced through the air.

"Alex! You're not doing anything today are you?!" Lorna asked at a fast pace, hoping to find the answer she was looking for. Alex raised her eyes from Summer and looked at Lorna, who was now standing in the door way next to Nicky.

"Well apart from being your personal chauffeur, I'm not doing anything."

Nicky clapped her hands together, as if the statement had sealed the deal.

"Perfect! Now we've really got to get moving-" Nicky was interrupted by Piper's concerned voice.

"Wait, I don't know if this is a good idea-"

"Is somebody going to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Alex asked.

"You said a bad word" Summer said frowning up at Alex. Alex looked down to Summer her mouth open, as if she was about to say something but no words came out. But Lorna quickly broke the silence, once again.

"I said I'd look after Summer while Piper's at work, because everyone else is either out of town or working. But I thought she said Sunday, and it turns out she said Saturday, which is the same day as Jack's Christening." Lorna rambled out as fast as she could. Alex looked from Lorna's hopeful face to Pipers unsure one, and back down to Summer's. She was still smiling up at her even after she had called her out for swearing. Could she look after a child? Piper's child? She knew nothing about kids.

"Vause we really don't have all day" Nicky interrupted her inner thoughts. Alex looked back to Piper, they hadn't spoken since she drove off in that cab. She wanted to talk to her, but she didn't really know where she stood with the woman. She had been drunk when they last talked, which always made things easier.

"I'll do it" She blurted out before she had even thought about it properly.

"Alex you don't have to do this, she can just sit in the back of the store if you don't want t-" Alex cut Piper off as she looked her dead in the eye. She was still kind of annoyed that she didn't wait for her in the taxi the other week, but this wasn't about them.

"It's not like you have any other option Piper. I'm dropping tweedle dum and tweedle dee off to the Christening, just so they can drink afterwards. She can come too, then we'll do whatever she wants"

"I want to go to the cinema!" Summer said excitedly looking up at both of them with a smile on her face. Alex looked back down and smiled at her.

"But I'm sure you don't have a car seat." Of course Piper had to find the flaw in the plan.

"You can use my car, I've got Jack's car seat in there for when we take him out. Just make sure you park it in our usual space once you're all done." Lorna pipped in. Alex looked at Piper for her approval. Piper looked down at Summer who was nodding her head. She sighed, Alex was right, she had no other option. She nodded her head in agreement and Nicky clasped her hands together.

"Right, now that's settled, we really need to fucking go." She said as she walked back into her apartment and put her heels on. Lorna followed her and put on her jacket.

"I'm really sorry about all of this Alex." Piper said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't be, it's not like it's your fault. Besides, we're gonna have fun aren't we kid?" Alex smiled down to Summer who nodded and smiled a big grin back.

Piper knelt down in front of Summer and held both of her hands.

"Summer this is Alex, she's an... old friend of mine. She's going to look after you today." Alex scoffed at the phrase "old friends" and Piper shot a glare up at her. Summer nodded and turned towards Alex, her head raised high and put her hands on her hips.

"My name is Summer Grace Chapman Bloom, and I'm 3 years old!" Alex had to hold back her laughter. It was just what Piper said she would say. It seemed like Summer was waiting for a response and Alex did the quickest thing that came to mind. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at Summer.

"My name is Alex Vause and I am over 3 years old!" Summer started to laugh at her and she swore she heard a subtle one come from Piper. Alex relaxed some before Piper turned Summers attention back to her.

"Listen, the same rules apply. No being naughty and no being cheeky, please just be good okay?"

"I'm always good mommy!" Summer smiled, and Piper scoffed. Piper stood up and faced Alex.

"Can I uh... put my number in your phone? You know, just in case of an emergency" Piper asked with a blush. Alex nodded and pulled out her black iPhone, she punched in the pass code and passed it to Piper. Piper added herself as a contact and text herself on Alex's phone so she had her number too.

"If anything happens, or if you're unsure of what to do or anything, don't hesitate to contact me." Piper said seriously.

"I will." Alex nodded looking into her deep blue eyes. Piper passed the phone back to Alex and their fingertips brushed against each other. Piper turned her head away trying to look anywhere but at Alex She tried to ignore the feeling that shot through her at the mere touch of Alex, but Alex kept her eyes trained on her. Piper quickly withdrew her hand once she knew the phone was securely in Alex's grasp. She looked down to Summer and saw her playing with Hope.

"She's already had her daily tantrum today, so you should be covered on that part."Piper said as she rubbed her hand over Summer's head. Alex was about to reply when Nicky and Lorna approached them and closed the door behind them. Lorna gave Alex the key to her car and they were set to go.

"Lets go kids." Nicky said as she wrapped an arm around Lorna's waist.

All three of them walked down the hallway and stepped into the cramped elevator. Piper held Summers hand and raised the other to check the time on her watch.

"How late are you?" Nicky asked, standing opposite her.

"I should have opened the store an hour and a half ago." Piper sighed.

"You have your own store?" Alex asked as her eyes widened.

"Don't sound too surprised. But yes, its mine and Polly's." Alex scoffed at the mention of Piper's best friend, they had never got along well.

"It's called PoPi!" Summer spoke up.

"PoPi? Like the new soap and lotion store PoPi?" Alex asked. Piper looked at her with a strange expression before she nodded.

"You know it?" Piper asked mildly shocked.

"It's all everyone's been talking about." Alex said as she saw the small smile playing on Piper's lips. Nicky and Lorna shared a knowing look before Summer interrupted the silence.

"Mommy!" She said as she reached up to be carried.

"No, we agreed that you're too old for that now." Piper said to her daughter.

"But mommy!" Summer wined crossing her arms over her chest while holding Hope, and pouted up at her mom.

"If she asks for a carry, just say no. She will bug you until you give in. But she's got to learn that she can't always get what she wants." Piper said to Alex as she both looked on at a sulking Summer.

"Noted" Alex said with a smile.

The doors to the elevator opened and they all filed out into the corridor before walking out of the apartment block. Piper cringed as they walked down the steps that she had thrown up all over just two weeks ago. Alex kept her eyes trained in front of her with a knowing smirk plastered on her face.

Once they reached Lorna's car Alex unlocked it and they all clambered in, except for Piper. Alex got into the drivers seat, while Nicky sat in the passengers seat. Lorna climbed in the back and said she'd sit next to Summer. Piper picked Summer up and placed her into Jack's car seat, thankfully she fitted into it perfectly. She quickly started to fumble with the straps of the car seat and tried to quickly buckle Summer in. She stopped when Lorna placed a hand over hers.

"I'll do it Chapman, you go to work, you're late enough as it is." Piper nodded thankfully and withdrew her hands. She looked over to Alex in the front seat and she was met with green eyes looking at her intently.

"She's got her backpack and it's got everything in there. If she gets tired just give her the blanket and she'll ask for Hope" When Piper mentioned the teddy bear Summer picked it up and waved it around to show Alex. "She wont be able to sleep without either of them. Oh and I put money in the front pocket for food and for a cinema ticket or whatever you decide to do, there's enough money in there for her."

"Don't be stupid Pipes, if I'm taking her out then I'll be paying for her."

"No, you looking after her last minute is enough, just use the money I put in her bag."

"Jesus Pipes, I'm not taking money from a fucking 3 year old."

"It's not like your taking her pocket money, its mine."

"Well I'm not taking yours either-"

"Can we just fucking go?! We're late enough as it is!" Nicky interrupted. Piper sighed. She rubbed her hand over her face and nodded. She turned back to Summer and smiled at her.

"Be good for Alex and have a good day okay?" She said as she stroked the blonde wispy hairs out of her daughters face. Summer smiled and nodded. She kissed the top of her daughters head and Summer wrapped her arms around her.

"I'll see you later, I love you." Piper said as she pulled back.

"Love you too Mommy!" Summer said as Piper began to shut the car door. She waved to them and before they drove off, Alex rolled down the car window.

"Hey Pipes! I'm glad you like the leather jacket by the way." She said with a knowing smirk. Piper looked down at the jacket she was wearing and realisation hit her. She was wearing the jacket that Alex had put around her shoulders that night that she drove off in the cab. She was wearing Alex's jacket. Her face turned bright red. She suddenly looked up when she heard the sound of the car horn. They drove off leaving a flustered Piper in the car park.

She walked the short distance to her car still feeling completely embarrassed. How didn't she realise it was Alex's jacket?! She inwardly cursed herself. Once she was inside the car, she ran a hand over her face and sighed. She started the car and finally made her journey to work. 'This is going to be a long fucking day' she thought to herself.

* * *

**Tell me what you think:) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Pinky promises can never be broken

**AN: Okay so I decided that I should get started on this chapter, but once I started I just couldn't stop! I had so much fun with this chapter, but I'm worried if I kind of rushed it a little bit so it might not come out as best as it could have? If that makes any sense. Once you've read it, let me know if you think it's rushed or not:).**

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written! Don't get used to them being this long! But I just couldn't stop myself. I hope I haven't made anything seem too unrealistic in this chapter because I had already planned the little plot twist and it just decided to make an appearance at the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think! **

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, I read them all! About the questions if Alex is still in the drug cartel, the answer lies within this chapter, so get reading to get your answers! Please keep leaving feedback and reviewing, I love reading them!**

**Italics**** are flash backs by the way!**

**Okay, enough from me. Enjoy this super long chapter! :D**

* * *

Alex had already dropped Nicky and Lorna off at the church. They wasn't late, Nicky just didn't want to disappoint Lorna's family. They wasn't really fond of her as it is, and she didn't want to make matters even worse by turning up late to her nephews christening. So now it was just Alex and Summer in the car.

To say that Alex was nervous was an understatement. She'd put on a brave face in front of Piper, but in reality, she was shitting it. She didn't know the first thing about kids. Sure she had baby sitted her little cousin once or twice when she was younger, but that was easy, they would just sit and watch TV. But she would actually have to entertain Summer. It was too late to back out now. Piper needed a babysitter and Alex had nothing else to do. She was doing her a favour. But was that sensible? Doing the woman who was undeniably the love of her life a favour? The same woman who had completely crushed her heart to pieces? Of course it wasn't. But she was never sensible when it came to Piper Chapman.

Alex was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a gasp come from the back seat.

"You okay back there kid?" She asked worriedly.

"Woah!" Summer said in amazement. Alex quickly looked back at Summer and saw her looking out of the car window, with her mouth agape. Alex turned her head and looked out of her own window to see what all the excitement was about. Then she saw it. She saw flasing lights and rides.

"Can we go? Please Alex please!" Summer said with a hopeful look on her face.

"I...I thought you wanted to go to the cinema?" Alex said hesitantly.

"No, I wanna go on the rides!" Summer said looking back out of her window. The look on her face was priceless.

"I think you might be a bit little to go on them rides kid." Alex said softly, not wanting to burst Summers bubble.

"No I'm not!" Summer said turning her attention back to Alex, with a hurt look on her face.

And the famous Chapman temper strikes again. She was definitely 100% Piper, through and through.

"Please Alex! Just one ride!" Summer said with her bottom lip sticking out. Alex looked back towards her as they sat at a red light. Those damn bambi eyes, if they were bright blue then she really would be the face of her mother. And Alex never could say no whenever Piper used her bambi eyes. Alex sighed.

"Okay, we'll go. But I don't want you to get upset if they say you're too little okay?" Alex asked. A smile broke out over Summer's face at these words and nodded excitedly. Alex turned back around as the light turned green, and headed towards the flashing lights and rides.

Once they parked Alex took a deep breath. 'Just stay calm and make sure the kid has fun' she said to herself before stepping out of the car. She walked over to Summer's door and opened it to see a smiling face with the cutest dimples and big bambi eyes looking up at her. She smiled back and leaned over to unbuckle the straps on the car seat.

Summer put her arms up opening and closing her hands for Alex to pick her up out of the car seat. Alex awkwardly leaned in and picked Summer up and out of the car seat. She was about to put her down on the ground but Summer had other idea's. Summer quickly wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and wrapped her legs around her waist, so she couldn't put her down.

"No, I don't wanna walk" Summer said into Alex's hair, as she leant her head on Alex's shoulder not loosening her grasp on the other woman.

Alex stiffened and just stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. She was snapped out of her trance when Summers grip loosened a little and she released one arm from Alex's neck to reveal a teddy bear.

"Can we put Hope in the car seat? I don't want to loose her on a ride." She said as she lifted her head up from Alex's shoulder to look at her. Alex just looked at Summer before she answered.

"Uh... Yeah, yeah sure." She took the teddy and placed it into the car seat. She shifted Summers weight to make it a little more comfortable, and then she noticed the back pack that Piper told her about.

"Do we need to bring that?" Alex said pointing to the bag next to the car seat. Summer just shrugged. Alex shut the car door deciding that they wouldn't need the bag. As Alex started walking them down towards the entrance Summer leaned her head back on Alex's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck lightly.

"Your mom said I'm not allowed to carry you." Alex said as they carried on walking.

"But I like carries. She thinks only babies can have them and that's silly. Mommy is silly." Summer said into Alex's hair.

"Hey your mom's not silly, she's right. Babies need to be carried because they can't walk. But you can walk right?"

"Noooo" Summer said as she nuzzled her face into Alex's neck and tightened her grip a bit, afraid she'd make her walk. Alex just laughed at her response.

"Don't tell mommy, she might get mad." Summer said. Alex could hear the slight worry in Summer's voice and it made her heart melt, she was adoreable.

"I wont kid."

"And don't tell her I called her silly" Summer lifted her head up to look at Alex with her pleading eyes.

"I wont, it'll be our little secret" Alex smiled at the little girl.

"Pwomise?" Summer asked. Alex stuck her little finger out towards Summer.

"I pinky promise" Summer looked at Alex's finger and started giggling.

"What's a pinky pwomise?"

"It's a promise that can never be broken. Here, put your finger out like mine" Alex stopped walking and waited for Summer to stick her pinky out. Once she did, Alex wrapped her pinky finger around Summers. Summer started giggling again.

"I, Alex Vause promise Summer Grace Chapman Bloom, not to tell her mom that I'm giving her carries and that she called her silly." Alex said and then unhooked their fingers.

"That's a pinky promise. Now that promise can never be broken!" Alex said with a smile. Summer started giggling again and resumed her earlier position of laying her head on Alex's shoulder.

Once Alex walked them to the entrance, she immediately recognised the surroundings, and the big sign confirmed it. "Carter's Fun Fair.""

"No way." Alex said as she read the sign.

"What?" Summer asked as she lifted her head to see what Alex was looking at.

"Oh, nothing. I just, I came here once before."

_"Pipes we could be doing much more fun things right now back at the apartment." Alex said as she was being dragged into the entrance of "Carter's Fun Fair." Lights were flashing everywhere and all that could be heard was loud music and screams from the rides._

_"Get your head out of the gutter for 5 minutes. We can have sex whenever we want, but I haven't been to a fun fair since I was like 11." Piper said as they paid and got their wristbands._

_"Come on babe, just come on a ride with me" Piper said as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and leaned in to kiss her, but pulled back at the last minute._

_"You're such a fucking tease." Alex groaned as Piper started laughing._

_"Come on baby, just one ride" Piper said seductively._

_"Hmm, only if you promise that I can ride you later" Alex said as she lowered her hands onto Piper's ass._

_"Deal." Piper said as she leaned in and kissed Alex. Alex tried to deepen the kiss but Piper pulled away and grabbed Alex's hand, dragging her towards the first ride she saw._

"Alex! Look!" Summer shouted as she pointed in the direction of the dodgems. "Can we go on that one?" She asked with a huge smile.

"We can go on whatever you want, just as long as your big enough." Alex said to the beaming child.

It turns out that Summer was just the right height, and she seemed pretty proud about that. She had finally let Alex put her down as they waited in line. Summer was getting more excited as she watched others in the cars and she looked up at Alex.

"Will you come on with me?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, the man said you have to be at least 7 to go on your own, so I kind of have to." Alex said awkwardly. Summer nodded and then to Alex's surprise she held her hand. Alex looked down at the little girl, who was beaming back up at her. She kept surprising her with her little shows of affection, and it shocked Alex, but at the same time it warmed her heart. This kid was already growing on her.

While they were waiting in line, Alex's phone buzzed signalling that she had a text. She looked at the screen, it was Piper. She unlocked her phone and read the text.

**PIPER: How's everything going? Is she okay? Is she being good?**

Alex smirked at her phone, Piper had always been a worrier even more so now that she had her own child. She smiled as she typed back.

**ALEX: It's going well, the kid's doing great. I told you we'd have fun, stop worrying that pretty little head of yours.**

Alex could picture Piper blushing, and smirked to herself. It was going well so far, but she was still scared, and she didn't know why. Summer saw her smile and spoke up.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you're mom just text me asking if you're being good"

"You didn't tell her about the carry did you?" Summer asked with a worried look on her face.

"No, we pinky promised, remember?" Alex laughed at the girl. " I said you were doing great." Summer smiled at that and then turned her attention back to the dodgems.

_"Piper I swear to God if you bash into me on purpose-" Alex was cut off as a dodgem crashed into her from behind. Alex turned around to see a smirking blonde._

_"You're gonna regret that, you little shit." Alex said as she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Piper began to back away as Alex drove the opposite way. She was avoiding Piper, trying to blend in with the other dodgems. But she drastically cut through the middle of the floor and smashed right into the side of Piper's car, causing other dodgems to crash into Piper._

_"I told you you'd regret it!" Alex laughed as she backed away and started driving around, leaving Piper and the other dodgems jammed together._

_"You fucking bitch Vause!"_

_"I love you too babe!" Alex laughed as she waved, driving past Piper and the other cars._

* * *

They had been at the fun fair for almost 3 hours now and it was nearing 1:00. Alex could tell that Summer was getting tired. She was getting worn out from all of the little rides they had been on. But every time she mentioned that they should leave so she could nap, Summer refused. They had been on the spinning tea cups, the swings, the swinging ship, the dodgems and many more, Summer even went on a big bouncy castle. They went on each ride at least three times, because they were the only ones that Summer was tall enough for.

They were walking hand in hand when something else caught Summer's eye. She started jumping up and down pointing towards a stall.

"Look Alex! Look at the big dolly!" Alex looked to where she was pointing and saw the stall and the big rag dolls with blonde hair hanging from above it.

"You wanna go?" Alex asked the excited 3 year old, who just nodded and smiled in return.

They walked over to the stall and looked at what they had to do in order to win the doll. The tall brunette guy informed them that they had three tries to knock down the pyramid of 10 tinned cans. Alex shrugged and nodded. The man passed them a basket of three balls and Alex handed one to Summer.

"Make sure you get a good aim kid." Alex said as she watched Summers face be consumed by concentration. She couldn't get over how much she looked like Piper. They both pulled all of the same faces. Summer scrunched up her nose and squinted her eyes as she lifted her arm and concentrated on the pyramid. She threw the ball with all her strength and missed.

"Okay, don't worry. You still have two more goes." Alex reassured the girl. Summer nodded and Alex passed her another ball. Summer repeated her concentration process and missed again, but she managed to knock the top can off on her last go. Alex looked down at Summer. Her shoulders were slumped and she looked disappointed in herself.

"Come on, lets try one more time." Alex said as she handed the man some more money and he filled the basket with three more balls. Summer looked up at Alex with those damned bambi eyes.

"But I can't do it."

Alex knelt down in front of her and brushed a fallen piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Of course you can, I'll help you. We aren't leaving until you've got that big dolly okay?" Summer smiled at this, and before Alex could stand back up, Summer stuck her little finger in front of her face.

"Pinky pwomise?" Alex smiled, it seemed like Summer was getting the hang of this pinky promise thing. Alex wrapped her little finger around the little girls pinky.

"I pinky promise." They both smiled at each other and then Summer wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, hugging her. Alex stiffened at first, then she let a small smile break through on her face before she gently wrapped her arms around the little girls back. She lifted Summer up and placed her on her hip. She passed her a ball and then stood her on the ledge of the stall, she made sure she held onto her hips so she didn't fall.

"Now you've got a better line of sight. The trick is, you've got to squint one eye and pull your arm right back." Alex said as she wrapped her left hand around Summers waist and covered her right hand over Summer's which held the ball. They both squinted one eye and Alex brought their right arms back.

"On the count of three, ready? One... Two... Three!" She said as they both threw the ball and knocked the top three tins off.

"We did it!" Summer turned to her to the side with her mouth open, and it soon turned into a big grin and Alex smiled back at her.

"I told you! Now, lets try it again." Alex said as she passed Summer her second ball.

_"I don't know if I want to go on this one Al." Piper said as she looked around at the ride, while holding onto her girlfriend's arm. Alex started to laugh lightly at her as she wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her closer._

_"You aren't scared are you Pipes?" Alex smirked as they waited in line to go into the haunted house. It was now dark and there were hardly any people left at the fair. The people in the line were busy talking to their friends to take notice of them, so Alex used this to her advantage._

_"No, I... I just uh-" Piper was silenced by Alex's lips on her neck. "I just... I'm a little tired that's all, and I-" Piper stopped again as she felt Alex's hand lower onto her ass and kiss her way up to her ear. "I know you... Wanted to go back to the apartment and-" Piper moaned as Alex pulled Pipers earlobe into her mouth and started to nibble on it. "And... spend some time together..." Alex removed her mouth from her girlfriends earlobe, but kept close as she spoke into her ear._

_"Oh we're going to spend time together, don't you worry about that. We've been here for hours and I've been on every ride you've wanted to go on. Now it's my turn to choose. I'll make it worth your while." She said as she squeezed Pipers ass. Piper gasped and Alex chuckled._

_Alex pulled her face back from Piper's neck as they were next to go on. They both climbed into the cart for two and Alex could sense Piper's fear._

_"Babe, it's just a ride." Alex said as she wrapped her arm around Piper._

_"I know it is, I'm not scared." Piper said defensively. Alex just chuckled and shook her head as Piper gasped when the cart jolted, and they started to move into the darkness of the haunted house._

_Piper leaned in close to Alex and grabbed hold of her leg, Alex smirked at the move, but Piper couldn't see it in the pitch black._

_"I thought you wasn't scared?" Alex couldn't resist taunting her._

_"I'm fucking not!" Piper was growing frustrated. Alex leaned in and whispered in Pipers ear, placing her hand on her thigh._

_"Let me help you relax a little." She said as she kissed the blondes neck and raised her hand higher so it slipped under her white summer dress._

_"Alex no, s-stop...it" Piper breathed as Alex's hand raised higher and skimmed over the blondes underwear._

_"You don't sound very convincing babe..." Alex started sucking on the blonde's pulse point and hooked her fingers into the blondes panties. Piper shrieked as they abruptly turned a corner. Alex smirked against the blonde's neck before she resumed her task. She ran her finger along the blonde's centre. Piper let out a low moan. Alex raised her eyebrow and then set to work. She started to rub the blonde's clit soothingly. She knew they wouldn't have long until the ride was over so she obeyed to Piper's pleads. She entered two long fingers into her girlfriend as Piper held onto her working wrist and wrapped her other hand up into Alex's hair as she kissed the blonde's neck._

_They were now oblivious to the things that were happening around them. Piper's eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. The Blonde was soon screaming out loud in ecstasy, but no one would be able to tell what she was screaming about. They were in a haunted house, they were supposed to be screaming. Piper saw flashing lights, but she didn't know if that was just the ride, or the intense orgasm she was experiencing._

_Once Piper had rode out her orgasm, Alex withdrew her fingers. She sucked each one clean, before pulling the blonde into a breathless kiss and Piper moaned at the taste of herself. When Alex pulled back she whispered on the blondes lips._

_"I told you I'd make it worth your while." She smirked as they rounded the corner and the cart pulled up waiting for them to exit._

_"Mmm, I love you" Piper said as she captured the brunettes lips with her own before getting out of the cart._

"Alex, I'm hungry" Summer said as she tried to carry a huge doll that was almost twice the size of her. Alex chuckled and put the doll under her arm as she reached into her pocket to check the time, 1:35pm. Shit, she'd missed lunch. How could she forget to feed a fucking child? 'Okay, clam down. If she was hungry she would have said something. We just lost track of time, we were having too much fun to care about the time.' She reassured herself before she became too worried.

"Okay its 1:35 now, so we can go to my restaurant and get something to eat, how does that sound?" Alex asked pocketing her phone and looking down at Summer as they walked around the fair.

"But I'm really hungry now" Summer whined. Alex sighed. She looked around as she took hold of Summer's hand.

She saw a Cotton Candy stall not too far away. 'That should keep the kid going' Alex thought to herself as she began to walk in the direction of the stall.

"Do you like cotton candy?" Alex asked, and knew the answer straight away when she saw Summer's face.

"Yes!" Summer beamed, Alex smiled. She had made the little girl smile a lot today, that must mean that she's doing something right, right?

Once they reached the stall, Summer asks to be picked up and Alex obeys.

An older woman about mid 50's, approached them from behind the stall.

"Can I help you two girls?" She asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"Can we have one bag of cotton candy please?" Alex asked as she searched her pocket for some money.

"Of course! What colour do you want sweetie?" The woman asked pointing towards the cotton candy, that was set up in front of them. There was blue, white, or pink.

"Pink!" Summer said with a big smile. The woman laughed at her and passed her the bag of pink cotton candy. Alex paid her and waited for the change, with a very happy Summer on her hip. The woman held out the change in her hand, and said something very unexpected to Alex.

"She has your eyes." The woman smiled. Alex just stared at the woman for a moment before looking at Summer and back to the woman.

"Oh, no she's not my-"

"We do have the same colour eyes!" Summer gasped, interrupting Alex and looking intently into her eyes. Alex looked into the eyes staring back at her and smiled defeated.

"I guess we do." She smiled at Summer before taking the change from the woman and thanking her.

They walked back to the car with Alex holding a big doll under her arm and holding Summer's hand in the other. Summer was struggled as she tried to hold the bag of cotton candy and trying to eat it with the same hand. Alex chuckled at the sight and they soon made it to the car.

Alex opened the door for Summer and shoved the big doll into the other side first. She removed Hope from the car seat and sat her on the seat next to it. She picked Summer up and placed her into the car seat. Summer was stuffing her face with cotton candy as Alex was looking at the straps to the car seat as if it was a mixed up rubiks cube. She was pulling each strap together and didn't know what to do with the third one. She'd never done this before, and it was harder than it looked.

Summer held up the third strap that was dangling between her legs, and pulled it up to try and push it into the bits that Alex was holding. Then she realised what Summer was trying to do and she smiled.

"Thanks kid." She said as she took the third strap from Summer and pushed the other two straps into it. Summer pulled out some cotton candy and spoke before she put it into her mouth.

"Mommy never lets me have candy before lunch." She smiled at Alex. Once again Alex held up her pinky to Summer.

"Pinky promise me that you wont tell your mom? Because then she might get mad at me." She said with a smile. Summer wrapped her little finger around Alex's.

"I Pinky pwomise!" She said as they smiled at each other. Summer broke their fingers apart as she reached into the bag and pulled out another handful of cotton candy, and held it up to Alex.

"You have a bit?" She asked around a mouthful of cotton candy. Alex smirked and bit the piece that was in her hand.

"Alex!" Summer started giggling. Alex laughed and shut the door. She got in the car and started the engine.

25 minutes later, they parked outside of a big building.

"You still awake kid?" Alex asked before she got out of the car. When she reached Summer's door she saw her rubbing her eyes.

"So now you're tired, huh?" She smirked. "I thought you were really hungry?" She asked as she unbuckled Summers straps.

"I am hungry!" Summer said as she reached up to Alex as she pulled her out of the car seat. She wrapped her arms and legs around Alex, not letting her go again. Alex just chuckled as she locked the door and walked up to the entrance of the building.

As soon as Alex walked them inside,the smell of fresh food hit them. Alex was approached by a tall clean shaven man.

"Leo." Alex said as she greeted the man.

"Boss." He smiled. When he saw the little girl wrapped around Alex, he gave her a strange look.

"I didn't think you were the maternal type Vause." He said with a smirk.

"Fuck you." she laughed and Summer lifted her head.

"That's a bad word." She frowned. Alex looked shocked, she hadn't said one bad word all day.

"Sorry kid." Alex said with a small smile. Summer rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up.

"So uh, how was it today? Busy?" Alex asked as they walked further into the restaurant. It was already fairly busy by the looks of it.

"Yeah, the usual you know?" Alex nodded and looked around.

"Alex, I'm hungry." Summer stated.

"I know, me too kid." She said before turning back to Leo.

"Can you get us my usual table out back?" Leo nodded and walked towards the back of the restaurant, setting up Alex's table. Alex walked with Summer on her hip up to the bar where she sat her on top of it so she had a clear view of the whole place.

"So what do you think kid?"

"It's really big!" She said with wide eyes. "Is it all yours?" She questioned and turned back to Alex.

"Yep, I've got another one in Brooklyn, Lorna's girlfriend Nicky manages it." She smiled at the expression on Summer's face.

"They're getting married, and they're both going to have big pretty dresses!" Summer said as she clapped her hands together getting excited. Alex laughed at her, she was so cute.

"How did you know that?" Alex smiled.

"Lorna told me when we came here."

"What do you mean, 'when you came here'?" Alex asked with a confused look on her face.

"I've been here before." Summer stated looking around.

"You have? When?" Alex asked and she saw Leo walking back in their direction.

"I came here with Mommy and Auntie P, and we saw Lorna." Summer said.

"I knew I recognised her!" Leo said more to himself. "I showed them to their seats the other week, they're Lorna's friends. Her mom's really freaking hot." Leo said as he grabbed two menu's from behind the bar and Summer frowned at him. Alex's expression wasn't that different to Summer's. She picked the little girl up off of the bar and walked in the direction that Leo had just came from, completely ignoring his remark about Piper. Alex stopped as she entered the sectioned off part of the restaurant and sat Summer down opposite her in the booth.

"So uh, what drinks will you be having ladies?" Leo asked as he pulled out a notepad and pen.

"I'm driving, so I'll just have a large soda." Leo nodded and wrote it down.

"What about you Summer, we have juices or milkshakes?" Alex asked the girl sitting opposite her with her head in the menu. She pointed to picture of the pink strawberry milkshake and looked up with a smile on her face.

"And one strawberry milkshake please" Alex smiled. Leo nodded writing the orders down and turned away.

"So, your mom came here?" Alex asked with a smirk on her face. Summer nodded.

"Did she... Did she like it?" Alex shrugged looking at Summer. Summer nodded looking back at Alex, she said it was the best salad she's ever had!" Summer smiled.

"Caeser salad, I should have known." Alex said to herself as she shook her head and her smirk grew bigger. It was Piper's favourite dish.

They ordered their food 5 minutes later, and it was on their table within 20 minutes. Alex was digging into her pasta when her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket, and looked at her screen. It was Piper. She unlocked her phone and looked at the text.

**PIPER: I hope she's being good for you. I finish work at about 6, so I'll text you when I'm leaving the store. Thanks again for having her Alex, I know it was really short notice.**

Alex smiled at the text.

"You're mom's checking up on us again." She said as she looked up at Summer who was in the middle of trying to slurp up some of her spaghetti and had sauce all around her face.

"Oh God" She started laughing. "Stay right there." She said as she pulled up the camera app. She snapped the picture and Summer asked to see it. They both laughed at the picture.

"Send it to mommy!" Summer laughed and Alex nodded through her chuckles as she typed up her text to Piper.

**ALEX: Of course she's being good. Okay that's fine. It's fine honestly, I didn't have anything planned anyway, and besides we're having so much fun. I mean, look at that little face! -attached image-**

Alex sent the text and the picture and placed her phone down on the table and started to eat her food.

A few minutes later her phone buzzed on the table with another text from Piper.

**PIPER: Oh my God, what have you done with my clean child? Haha. It look's like she's having fun. Just please don't spend too much money on her, I know what you're like.**

"What did she say?" summer asked with sauce all around her face and down her top and managed to get some in her perfect blonde hair.

"She said it looks like we're having fun."Alex said between laughs at the sight of the girl in front of her.

"Say cheese!" Alex said as she snapped another photo of the messy child. Summer had her eyes squinted and her big smile showing, with her dimples on display. She showed Summer and she laughed as Alex sent Piper another text.

**ALEX: She's getting messier as we speak! She is having fun, we both are. I own the restaurant Pipes, It doesn't cost me a penny to spoil her. - attached image-**

After they had finished their meals and had chocolate ice creams for dessert, Summer was rotten. She was covered in sauce and chocolate ice cream. Alex had no idea how she'd managed to get so messy, but she did. They were now back in the car and It was only 3:15pm. Alex figured she'd take the kid to her apartment and at least try to get her cleaned up before she went back to her mom.

Alex had attempted to try and make conversation with Summer, but was met with no reply. She turned her head and saw that the girl was crashed out. She smiled and turned her eyes back to the road. It had been a long day for them both.

They soon arrived at Alex's Manhattan apartment and parked into the car park. Alex got out and opened Summer's door to find her still sleeping. She smiled to herself as she leant over and picked up the girl's back pack and Hope. She couldn't carry the bigger doll that they had won earlier that day as well as carrying the 3 year old, so she decided that she'd just get that one later. Alex unbuckled Summer and picked her up and placed the sticky child on her hip. Summer's head fitted into the crook of Alex's neck, as Alex walked them up to her apartment and into the elevator, where they waited to reach the top floor. Once they were outside of her door Alex had trouble pulling her key out of her back pocket as her hands were full, but she managed it.

Once they were in, she closed the door and moved further into the room. She walked through her huge apartment and went straight to her bedroom, She placed the backpack and Hope down onto the bed and then she carefully laid Summer down. She was debating whether to leave her to sleep, even though she was all messy, or wake her, give her a little wash and then she could carry on sleeping.

She decided that she'd leave Summer to sleep for a while, as they had a fun filled day. Alex was feeling tired herself. But she had to get her out of those messy clothes. She tentatively and carefully undressed Summer. She was surprised that she didn't wake her in the process, but once she was stripped down to her underwear and socks, Alex placed her inside the black covers. She sat there and looked at the sleeping girl for a moment. All she could see was Piper. Even after 8 years, the blonde woman still had the same captivating effect on her, even if it was through her daughter.

Alex had left Summer to sleep in her bed, and was now lounging on her sofa, nursing a cup of coffee, while reading a book. She was pulled out of her book when her phone signalled yet another text from Piper.

**PIPER: How's my girl doing?**

She kept texting and checking up on her. Alex didn't blame her, it's not as if she had any history with looking after kids. Alex walked back into her room and saw the sleeping form of Summer. She was sprawled out across the bed with her blanket in one hand and Hope in the other. Okay, now she really was pure Piper. The sight made Alex laugh. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the girl and sent it to Piper.

**ALEX: She's out like a light! She fell asleep in the car on the way to my apartment, we've had a long day as you can tell. -attached image-**

Alex thought of sending a remark about how she's exactly the same as her in the sleeping arrangements, but decided against it.

Alex put her phone down as she began to pack Summer's messy clothes that she had left on the bed. She reached for her phone when it buzzed, signalling another message from Piper.

**PIP****ER: Oh my God. Well at least she doesn't look as messy now haha. How long has she been asleep for?**

Alex quickly replied as she saw Summer turn over out of the corner of her eye, but she quickly settled again.

**ALEX: She's still really sticky, I was wondering if I should give her a bath or something? Uh, she's been down for about an hour now.**

**PIPER: You can give her a bath if you think she really needs one. Could you wake her up? I don't want her to get too much nap time and then not be able to sleep through the night.**

**ALEX: Yeah, sure. I'll wake her now and give her a wash.**

**PIPER: Thanks again Alex!**

Alex put her phone down and made her way into her adjoined bathroom and ran the taps to fill a small bath. When she returned to the room she carefully sat next to Summer on the bed.

"Summer" Alex whispered as she gingerly touched her arm shaking it as gently as she could. A groan came from Summer, and she did it again.

"Summer, you've gotta wake up now so we can quickly clean you up." She said a little louder, but softer. Summer stirred before she spoke again.

"Come on, the quicker you get up, the quicker it's done." She spoke softly.

"I don't wanna" Summer said through the pillows.

"Mommy's not going to be happy if she get's you back and you're all messy. She'll get mad at me." That one worked. Summer reluctantly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She reached out to Alex opening and closing her hands, so that she would take her. Alex picked her up and walked her to the bathroom. While they were waiting for the bath to fill, Alex took off the only clean clothing she had left on. Her panties and socks.

"I think it's ready now, Summer." Alex said as she swirled her hand around the bath. Summer nodded while rubbing her sleepy eyes and Alex picked her up and placed her into the bath tub. She picked up a soft sponge and a new bar of soap, and she started to wash Summer softly. She didn't bother washing her hair, because she was too scared that she'd do something stupid like get shampoo in the little girls eyes. Summer started laughing when Alex washed under her arms.

"That tickles!" She said as she kicked her legs and accidentally splashed Alex with water. Alex gasped and Summer stopped. She looked worried when she looked up at Alex. Alex looked down at her now wet top, after being splashed by Summer.

"I'm sorry Alex, it was an accident!" Summer said as Alex looked into her bambi eyes. Alex looked at her for a moment longer, before she put her hands into the bath and splashed Summer with the water. She was shocked at first, then she burst out into giggles.

After she was all washed, Alex picked her up out of the bath and wrapped her around in a large towel and brought her back into her room.

"Is this your bedroom Alex?" Summer asked as she looked around the room. The room was a charcoal grey colour with white furniture. Alex nodded as she lifted Summer onto the bed and continued to dry her with the towel. Once she was dried off, Alex reached for the Frozen bag and reached inside. She grabbed Summer's clean spare panties and helped her step into them as Summer held her hands on Alex's shoulders for support. Alex reached for the little leggings and helped Summer step into them too.

Once Summer was in her leggings she sat down on Alex's bed, as Alex searched for a top in the bag. She emptied everything out, there was a sippy cup, a blanket and a DVD, but there was no spare top.

"Shit" She said under her breath as she sat back down. But Summer still heard her.

"Alex!" Summer frowned.

"Sorry kid, it's just that your mom didn't pack you a spare top." She said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I can put my other one back on" She said looking at Alex.

"No, that one is all covered in sauce and chocolate" She sniggered as she remembered the mess the girl had gotten herself into. She looked at Summer who looked to be deep in thought.

"Can I wear one of your tops?" She said as her face broke out into a big smile.

"I think my tops might be a little bit big for you kid." She laughed.

"Mommy lets me wear some of her tops to bed sometimes. They're like night gowns" She giggled. Alex looked at her for a moment. She couldn't leave the child topless, she'd be freezing, and she couldn't put her other top back on. It wasn't a big deal, she'd just lend her a top.

"Okay." Alex said as she sat up and walked over to her wardrobe.

"Yes!" Summer said to herself, but Alex smiled when she heard her.

Alex tried to find something suitable for the three year old to wear. She ended up just picking out and old "Rolling Stones" T-Shirt and walked back out. She pulled it over Summers head and they both laughed, it was like a dress on her. Summer stood up on the bed, and started jumping around but suddenly stopped when something caught her eye.

"Fwozen!" Summer pointed to the DVD that had fallen out of her backpack.

"What? You wanna watch it?" Alex asked picking up the DVD to take a closer look.

"Yes!" Summer said bouncing up and down. Alex laughed and agreed to watch the film with the girl. She packed up her frozen backpack and set it on the floor by the bed.

An hour into the film Alex got a text. She pulled it out of her pocket at looked, it was Piper, again.

**PIPER: I'm locking up the store in about 10 minutes and then I'll pick her up, what's your address?**

Alex looked down at Summer who was leaning into Alex's side as they laid on her bed. She had her blanket hanging over her shoulder with her arm wrapped around Hope and holding her sippy cup full of orange juice and her other hand was in her mouth as she sucked on her thumb, keeping her eyes locked on the screen.

"Your mom just text me. She's locking up the store and then she's coming to pick you up." Summer's head shot up at this and pulled her thumb out of her mouth.

"No! I don't wanna go home yet!" She said as she snuggled further into Alex's side. Alex stiffened a little before she relaxed again.

"You gotta go home at some point kid." Alex said softly.

"But not yet" Summer mumbled into her side. Alex ran her finger's through the soft blonde hair.

"The film isn't finished yet" She said as she sniffed, she was getting upset.

"Hey, hey. Don't get upset." Alex said as she pulled back to look at the little girl who was laying next to her, as they laid on top of the covers. What should she do? She'd never had to deal with a crying kid before. She'd been good all day, and now she was on the verge of tears.

"I'll uh... How about I text mommy and tell her that I'll take you home after the film is finished yeah?" Alex asked pleadingly, she didn't want Summer to start crying, then she really wouldn't know what to do. Summer looked up at her and nodded her head as she smiled weakly and rubbed her eyes, before looking back to the TV. Alex unlocked her phone and typed up a text to Piper.

**ALEX: We're actually in the middle of watching that Freeze film or something? I told her you're going to be picking her up in a minute and she said that we have to wait until the film is finished. So don't worry about rushing, I'll just drop her back off to you once it's finished, I think it's almost over anyway. What's your address?**

Alex didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**PIPER: Do you mean Frozen? I must have left it in there from when she stayed at Polly's the other week. She's obsessed with it, once you put it on you have to wait until its completely over to get her to move. Are you sure? You've had her all day Alex.**

**ALEX: That explains why her eyes are literally glued to the TV. Of course I'm sure. I've had her all day, so what's another 30 minutes? Just go home and relax, have a bath or something and stop worrying. Now, what's your address?**

Piper finally agreed to let Alex drop Summer home after the film was finished, which was now over. Alex was tying up Summer's shoe laces as she had a sad look plastered on her face.

"What's wrong kid?" Alex asked standing up.

"I don't wanna go home." She said as Alex picked up her jacket and helped put it on Summer.

"You've got to go home to see your mom, and dad..." Alex said the last part awkwardly.

"But I wanna stay with you" Summer said as she reached up for Alex to pick her up. Alex picked Summer up and grabbed the Frozen backpack and Hope.

"You can come round here whenever you want, and we can hang out" Alex said as she opened the door to walk out of the apartment.

"Pwomise?" Summer asked as she stuck up her little finger and Alex chuckled, wrapping her little finger around Summer's.

"Pinky promise" Alex smiled and Summer smiled back before wrapping her arms around Alex's neck as they made their way down to the car.

It didn't take long to arrive at Piper's apartment, it turned out that they only lived 10 minute's away from each other. Once they were both out of the car they walked towards the apartment. Summer held Alex's hand leading the way towards the elevator.

"You can't forget all of the pinky promises we made today, okay?" Alex asked as she looked down at Summer, who had her backpack on her back , Hope in her right hand and held Alex's hand in her left.

"I wont" Summer said as she smiled up at Alex who held the giant doll under her left arm.

Piper was soaking in the bath with her eyes closed as she held a glass of wine. She had taken Alex's advice and ran herself a bath. She didn't know how long she'd been in there for, but she knew that she didn't want to get out. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. She sat up startled. Another knock came from the door as she climbed out of the bath tub and placed the wine glass next to the sink. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm coming!" She said as she made her way to the front door and opened it.

"Mommy!" Summer said as she wrapped her arms around her wet legs. Piper was taken aback and looked down at her daughter, she ran her hand through her hair.

"Hey baby." She looked back up at Alex who's eyes were racking over her soaking wet body, that was only covered by a flimsy towel.

"Hey" She said as she blushed under Alex's gaze.

"Hey" Alex replied as she looked down, embarrassed at being caught.

"Mommy me and Alex had the best day ever!" Summer said as she pulled back and grabbed hold of Alex's hand, pulling her into the apartment.

"You did? That's good!" Piper said as she shut the door behind her.

Summer began to tell her about their exciting day with a beaming smile on her face, while Alex stood there awkwardly, She was trying her best to compose herself in front of a basically naked Piper, but it wasn't really working.

"And look! Me and Alex won this big dolly! I couldn't do it, but then she helped me!" Summer said gesturing to the big doll under Alex's arm. Piper just laughed at her excited daughter. She knelt down and unzipped her daughters jacket, to reveal a loose and baggy rolling stones T-Shirt. Alex had rolled it up earlier so she wouldn't fall over it, but as soon as Piper unzipped the jacket, the top fell down to her feet. Piper was looking at it as Alex jumped in to explain.

"I gave her a bath and there wasn't a spare top in the bag, and her other one was filthy-" Piper put up her hand to stop Alex from rambling.

"It's fine Alex, honestly" She laughed. Alex nodded and looked back down to a smiling Summer.

"I thought you were going to the cinema?" Piper asked looking up at Alex.

"So did I, then we drove passed this fair, and I couldn't say no to those bambi eyes" Alex said as she smiled down at Summer.

"Where did you go again?" Piper asked as she stood to her full height.

"Uh, Carter's Fun Fair, it's back in town." Alex said carefully.

"Carter's Fun Fair?! That's still going?" Piper said with a shocked smile on her face.

"I thought the same thing" Alex said with a chuckle, looking at Piper. They both just stood there smiling at each other for a moment, silently reminiscing before they were interrupted by a small but loud voice.

"Then we went to Alex's restaurant, and I had spaghetti bolognese!"

"You own a restaurant?" Piper asked.

"Uh yeah, I told you in the text."

"We went there with Auntie P and then we saw Lorna, remember?" Summer asked Piper.

"Millennium? That's your place?" Piper asked shocked. Alex just nodded with a knowing smirk on her face.

"So you're not still... In the business... Are you?" Piper asked tentatively.

"Oh God no. I got out of that a long time ago." Alex informed her. Piper just released a breath she didn't realise she was holding and nodded with a smile on her face. Summer took hold of Alex's hand again and started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Mommy can I show Alex my Frozen bedroom?!" She asked with a big smile on her face. Piper looked back at Alex who was looking right back at her, before looking back down to her daughter.

"Baby, Alex probably has to get back home." She said softly adjusting her towel.

"It will be really quick!" Summer said looking up at Alex then to Piper.

"Please Alex?" Summer asked looking up at her with those big bambi eyes. Alex looked back at Piper.

"It's up to you." Piper shrugged. Alex looked back down to Summer and smiled.

"Okay, quickly. I've got to drop Lorna's car back to her apartment." She said as Summer's face broke out in a wide smile.

"Yes!" She said before she began to pull Alex out of the room.

"I'm just going to get changed!" Piper said as Summer pulled Alex down the hall into her bedroom.

She picked up different dolls and toys and showed Alex, telling her all of their names. Alex acted amazed by all of her toys, which only made Summer happier. Alex moved over to her shelf and saw a few photo's in a was one with Piper holding two new born babies, one in each arm as she sat in a hospital bed. She had the biggest grin on her face and was glowing, but she looked so tired, 'It was probably taken just after she had given birth' Alex thought to herself. This confused Alex. Why were there two babies? She looked to the next picture, and there were the same two babies, but they were bigger and looked about 3 months old. They were laying next to each other giggling at each other. One wore a pink hat and a diaper while the other wore a blue hat and a diaper. The third picture showed a man with dark curly hair asleep on the couch holding two sleeping babies in his arms. The last picture showed a birthday cake with a pink number one stuck in the middle and it showed Piper holding a baby in a pink dress over the cake, helping her blow out the candle.

"I bet you're confused." Piper said from next to her. She hadn't realised that the blonde had decided to sneak up on her. She was now wearing sweat pants and a loose grey top, with her damp hair falling down her shoulders.

"Kinda" Alex replied looking at the blonde with a confused look on her face.

"That's Riley." The blonde stated looking at the picture of her holding the two babies in the hospital bed. "Summer's twin brother." She kept her eyes trained on the picture. Alex turned her head to look at Piper and then turned back to face Summer. Summer wasn't paying any attention and was playing with her Elsa doll.

"I didn't know she had a twin" Alex said sceptically.

"She did." Piper said looking down. Alex kept her eyes trained on Piper. None of this was adding up, and Alex knew something wasn't right.

"What happened?" She whispered as she placed a piece of blonde hair behind Piper's ear, and kept her hand on the side of her face. Piper looked up to Alex and looked her in the eyes.

"SIDS" She whispered. "Sudden infant death syndrome. He was 4 months old." Piper said as she looked back to the pictures. Alex looked shocked, she didn't know what to say, what could she say?

"Oh Pipes" She said in the most sympathetic tone, turning her body towards Piper.

"He was the good one" She scoffed. "Never cried, never whined. Total opposite to this one." She said looking back to Summer with a sad smile on her face. Alex keep her eyes on Piper. She knew she was trying to play it down.

"Pipes..." Alex whispered, and Piper looked back at Alex with those same bambi eyes. Alex moved forward and wrapped her arms around Piper in an embrace. Piper stood still not knowing what to do. But she carefully responded to the hug by wrapping her arms around Alex's neck as she leaned her head on Alex's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Alex whispered into her ear and Piper nodded as she sighed and instinctively nuzzled her head into Alex's neck. Alex breathed in her scent and tightened her arms around Piper's waist.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Piper?" A voice sounded from the doorway of Summer's room, causing them to look up and break away from the embrace. None of them had heard Larry open the front door and enter the apartment. Piper quickly wiped her eyes as she moved forward, away from Alex and towards Larry. Alex just cast her eyes down and looked at her top.

"Daddy!" Summer said as she stood up to hug her dads legs.

"Larry, this is uh, this is Alex. She looked after Summer today." She said with a small smile on her face as she stood in the middle of the room. Larry nodded and looked over to Alex.

"Hey" He said in a bored voice. Alex looked up at the man. It was the same ass hole that had dragged Piper away from her at the hospital.

"Hey" She replied. They looked at each other for a minute. Piper could tell he'd been drinking. This wasn't a good sign, he was always an ass hole after he'd had a few drinks. Alex could feel the tension and knew it was her time to leave.

"I'm uh, going to get going Pipes." Alex said as she moved forward. Piper looked up to Alex and nodded her head.

"Summer, Alex is going now." She said as they walked past Larry and walked into the front room. They waited by the door as the three year old came running out and hugged Alex's legs.

"Thank you for today." Summer said. Alex bent down to get eye level with Summer.

"No problem kid, we had fun, didn't we?" Summer nodded and wrapped her arms around Alex, hugging her. Alex carefully wrapped her arms around Summer and hugged her back.

"Can you look after me again?" She asked Alex in a hopeful voice, still holding on to her.

"Maybe another day" Piper said as she looked down at them both. She got a strange feeling in her stomach when as she watched her daughter and her ex hug. Summer pulled back and nodded. She smiled at Alex and lifted up her pinky finger. Alex Chuckled before wrapping her little finger around Summer's. They smiled at each other before Alex let go and stood up rubbing her hand over the small girls blonde hair.

"I'll see you later kiddo" Alex said as she moved to open the door.

"Bye Alex!" Summer said before she ran back into her room.

"Alex" Piper said as Alex turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry about Larry, he can get a bit... Moody when he's had a drink." Piper said looking around awkwardly.

"It's fine." Alex shrugged as she looked at Piper. She was about to walk through the door when Piper's voice stopped her.

"Alex..." She turned around to face her once again.

"Thank you." She said as she looked her in the eyes.

"It's fine Pipes, I had fun looking after h-" She stopped as Piper interrupted her.

"No. Thank you. Thank you for being there. Just because it happened nearly four years ago, doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt, you know? And well, just thank you." She said softly.

Alex looked at her for a moment before smiling softly.

"You know I'm always here for you. Your problems are my problems, that's how it's always been." Piper nodded and looked down. Alex placed a finger under her chin and lifted it so their eyes met.

"I mean it Pipes. If you ever need to talk, you've got my number okay?" Alex said as she looked her in the eyes, a face full of seriousness. Piper nodded.

"Okay" She whispered. Alex moved her hand as she softly moved a stray piece of blonde hair behind Piper's ear. She let her hand linger on the blondes face for a few moments longer, before she gained back her composure and nodded with a small smile on her face. She turned around and walked away. Piper watched her walk away until she turned the corner, and was out of sight. She shut the door and leaned her back against it.

_"Fuck."_

* * *

**_I hope it wasn't too confusing? Let me know! Thank you for reading:)_**


	6. He's out of town

**AN: Woah the response for the last chapter was crazy! Thank you all so much! I wasn't too sure if this story was going to kick off or not, but it seems that you all kind of like it :). **

**I'm sorry for the late update, I was kind of dragged away on a spontaneous holiday, then it was my cousins birthday, then it was my other cousins wedding and then something tragic happened which I wont go into. But you see where I'm coming from. So here's chapter 6, It's kind of a filler, but I'm not overall happy with it because it was kind of rushed but whatever. **

**Please keep up with the follows, favourites and keep reviewing! I love it when I get a notification saying that somebody new read my story, or left feedback!:) Enough of my rambling, enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

"What do you mean you got fucking fired?!" Piper asked as she paced the floors of her apartment.

"I mean, I got fired." Larry said bluntly looking down at his hands, as he sat on the edge of the sofa in front of a fuming Piper.

"You haven't even had this job for longer than a month, fuck Larry!" Piper said as she ran a hand through her curled blonde locks. "How did it even happen?" She asked as she finally stopped moving and stood in front of her fiancé.

"I came in late... And I guess I was still a little drunk from the night before and-"

"For fuck sake!" Piper sighed as she turned around. She couldn't even look at him right now, she tried to steady her breathing, she could feel the famous Chapman temper bubbling up inside of her.

"So what are you going to do now? Do you expect to live on my income and spend all of my money on alcohol?" Piper asked as she turned back around and started to pace again.

"Pipes you know it's fucking hard for me, ever since... Ever since Ril-"

"Yes Larry I know." She said sternly. "I know." She said again softly as she stood and looked at him with a defeated look on her face. He looked up at her and they just embraced the silence for a moment, before Larry cast his eyes back down to his hands.

"It was just a really shitty time. I turned to drink and you... Well,you were able to pick yourself back up again." Piper's defeated face quickly turned into a look of shock with a mixture of anger, as she narrowed her eyes at him. He had just hit a nerve. Did he honestly think it was easy for her? Did he think he was the only one who was effected by the loss of their son?

"I had no other choice than to pick myself up! I had to, because somebody had to support this family! I had to be the strong one! We still had a fucking baby at home, we still had to provide for her! Do you honestly think I don't know how it feels?! I GAVE BIRTH TO HIM LARRY!" She said as she raised her voice. How could Larry accuse her of not feeling the same feelings that he felt? They just stared at each other as Piper's eyes started to fill with un-shed tears. "I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, and now he's gone." She said quietly as she looked directly at Larry, and she let the tears run down her cheeks.

He sighed as he looked down. He stood up and took a step towards her.

"Pipes..." He said softly as he reached his arm out to try and touch her, but Piper shrugged him off and turned around. She looked up, wiped her tears away and took a deep breath.

Larry stood there staring at her back, not knowing what to say to make things right between them. It had been a rocky few months, they both knew it. Everyone who had ever been close to the couple had noticed the change. They could be in a room full of people, and everyone could still feel the awkward atmosphere they created between themselves. It wasn't fair to either of them and it wasn't fair to their daughter. It was time to do something about it. Larry stood up straighter and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Pipes... But I think it would do us good if I got away for a little while."

Piper slowly turned around, shooting him a deathly glare.

"Nothing permanent, just to clear my head." He said as he raised his hands, to indicate that he didn't want to argue with her. "I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I think it will do us good to clear the air. I want to be a better father to Summer, and a better fiancé to you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Piper said in a dangerously low voice as she glared at him.

"Pipes, it will be good for us. Remember when Pete was going to go leave town for a while when Finn was born? Like a vision quest?" He questioned her as he took a step towards her.

"But he didn't go, because he said he would never leave his fucking wife and son!" Piper said as her voice raised again.

"Pipes, I need to do this, for us, for Summer."

"And what are you planning on telling Summer? Are you even going to be here for her birthday?"

"I don't know. Even she can feel the tension between us. It's not healthy Piper."

"You didn't answer my question. Will you be here for her birthday?"

Larry looked down and shook his head, before answering.

"I depends on how long it takes to clear my head-"

"To clear your head?! What, have we fucking brainwashed you or something? Jesus!" She exclaimed as she raised her hands to rake them through her hair.

"I need to get over this problem Piper, I need to be sober. I need to stop turning to drink when things get shitty."

"That hasn't ever stopped you before." She scoffed. Larry shifted his feet and looked around before he met her gaze again.

"I want to be there for her birthday, but I don't know if I'm going to be ready."

"I can't fucking believe you." Piper took a deep breath and shook her head. "Where do you think you're going to go?"

"I don't know, somewhere isolated."

"With what money?! You just got fucking fired Larry! Are you going to leave us to fend for ourselves while you're out having a fucking vacation?!"

"It's not a vacation Pipes, Jesus! Can't you see how much good this will bring?" Larry sighed as he ran a hand through his short curly hair. Piper was about to reply when her phone signalled a text from Nicky.

**NICKY: Yo Chapman, we're all waiting on you, where you at?**

"Fuck!" She said as she pocketed her phone and grabbed her jacket. She turned around and stalked towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Larry asked as he followed her.

"I'm going out." She dead panned as she kept her back to Larry.

"The mere mention of a serious change and you start running? Real mature Piper." Larry scoffed.

"I'm not running from anything, I've got somewhere I need to be." She said in the same tone, as she took her jacket off of the hook and wrapped it around herself.

"Oh yeah? Where? What's so important that you need to leave _right_ now?"

"I don't have time for your shit Larry, I'm running late as it is." She said as she pushed passed Larry to walk in the other direction.

"What about Summer? Who's going to pick her up from her dance class?" Larry asked as he watched Piper walk further into the apartment. At this, Piper turned around and shot a look at Larry.

"You're her father. Step the fuck up and take some responsibility for once." She said venomously as she turned and walked into the kitchen to grab her keys from the counter.

"Piper where are you going?" He asked with a sigh as he continued to follow her throughout the apartment. She ignored him as she made her way back to the front door, with Larry following her every step.

"Piper, will you just fucking answer me?!" He asked as he stood behind her and watched her open the door. She turned to face him as she stepped out.

"Either you get your head out of your ass or just don't fucking be here when I get back." Piper shot back venomously as she slammed the door behind her, leaving a stunned Larry in her wake. She stood there, took a deep breath and collected herself before walking towards the elevator.

* * *

Once she managed to hail down a taxi, and give the driver the address, it didn't take too long to get to Millennium. She was stressed beyond belief. Lorna had text her a few days ago, saying that everyone who held an important role in her wedding were going out for something to eat at Millennium, and asked if she wanted to come along. Piper had agreed, but she hadn't actually been aware that she held an important role in her friends wedding. She had been given an invitation the other week, much to Summer's excitement, but she hadn't been told anything else. Which was why she was now exiting the taxi and standing outside of the restaurant.

She entered the restaurant and stalked up to the counter, she didn't bother with false niceties with the waiter known as Leo. She just wanted to sit down and order a drink, and be with company that didn't make her want to scream, unlike Larry. Once she had told the waiter she was with the Nichols/Morello party, Leo escorted her to the back of the restaurant. This part was actually closed off and looked like it was only used for special guests, which explained why she hadn't seen it before.

"Finally! What took you so fucking long Chapman?" Nicky asked as Piper approached.

"Don't even get me started." Piper sighed as she took off her jacket and placed it on the back of the chair she was about to sit on.

"Trouble in paradise?" Nicky asked with a smirk.

"You could say that." Piper sighed as she sat down. They all sat around a round circular table, with seats that were all occupied except from a few. Piper took the empty seat next to Lorna, and turned towards her as she began to talk to her.

"Thanks for coming." Lorna said as she leaned in to kiss Piper on the cheek in greeting.

"Thanks for inviting me" Piper said as she pulled back from kissing Lorna's cheek. "Even though I'm not really sure why I'm here." Piper said as Lorna laughed.

"You'll find out once the others get back from the bathroom." Piper had a questioning look on her face, but nodded at the brunette next to her.

"So you decided to show up." Piper turned her head to the side, as she heard a familiar raspy voice, and felt another body climb into the seat beside her. Familiar green eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses stared back at her with her signature smirk plastered across her face, as she tucked herself into her seat. Alex Vause. They hadn't seen each other since the moment that they shared in the doorway of Pipers apartment. Piper watched her for a moment and then decided that she should stop gawking and actually reply. She opened her mouth to speak, when a tall blonde haired waitress spoke.

"Can I get you a drink?" Piper was too busy gazing at Alex to acknowledge the waitress. There was a moment of silence as if they were all waiting for something. Alex smirked when she nudged Piper with her elbow.

"She's talking to you kid." Piper looked around the table to be met with smirks plastered on all of their faces. She also saw that everybody already had a drink, then it clicked that the waitress was actually speaking to her. Her cheeks suddenly turned a bright shade of crimson. She hadn't realised that she had been staring at Alex for so long.

"Oh, yeah, uh, I'll have a scotch on the rocks please." Piper said carefully as she watched the waitress nod and scribble it down on her notepad, before she turned back to the table. Alex looked at her with wide eyes.

"Starting early kid? Must have had a stressful morning." Alex chuckled.

"You have no fucking idea." Piper scoffed and Alex laughed taking a sip of her beer.

There were a few others sat around the table, but she only knew Nicky, Lorna, Alex and Franny, Lorna's sister. Piper had met Franny once when she was taking home a very drunk Lorna in their early Smith years. But other than those four, Piper didn't know any of the others.

"So" Nicky clasped her hands together speaking loudly to get the whole groups attention. "Now that Chapman decided to show up, we can finally get sorted." Piper flipped Nicky off and the table erupted in giggles.

Nicky took control in introducing Piper to the other women sitting around the table. Next to Alex sat Franny, and next to Franny sat a bigger woman whose name was Big Boo, but told Piper to just call her "Boo". Next to Boo sat a dark skinned woman with a shaved head, her name was Poussey and she didn't fail to inform her about the accent a droite. Next to Poussey was another dark skinned woman, who everyone kept referring to as 'Taystee'. And finally, in between Taystee and Nicky, sat a red headed Russian woman, who just happened to be called Red. Piper found out that Red was a maternal figure to Nicky and had helped her when she was having trouble with drugs.

"One scotch on the rocks?" The waitress had come back over holding the drink on the tray.

"Yes" Piper said as she raised her hand. The waitress passed her the drink and walked away. She sipped the drink and grimaced a little, she heard Alex's chuckle from beside her but decided to ignore it. Her phone vibrated signalling a text, and she managed to fish out her phone from her back pocket. Once she saw who it was from she sighed.

**LARRY: I've sorted Summer out, she's staying at my mom's tonight and so am I. I'm going to try and explain everything to her in a minute. I've managed to book a flight for tomorrow morning, so call me when you're ready to talk. I love you Piper and I hope you can see that I'm trying my best to fix us.**

She groaned as she locked her phone and dropped it onto the table. Alex looked at her and raised a questioning eyebrow. Piper just shook her head as if to say 'don't ask'. Alex got the message and nodded her head and turned back to the conversation on the table. Piper picked up her glass and downed the rest of her drink as Alex watched her out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay, so as you all know Nicky and I are getting married soon and all of you play a very important part of that." Lorna started. "Which is why we invited you Piper. We've planned to have Jack walk down the aisle and we'd like to have Summer walk down with him, to be a little flower girl." She said with a smile.

"Oh Lorna, she's going to be so excited! Thank you." She said with a genuine smile.

"That's not all. Piper I've known you since college, you've seen me at my highs and my lows. And now that you've come back into both of our lives, it just seems stupid not to have you" Lorna smiled as she looked at Nicky and then back to Piper. "We both want you to be a bridesmaid."

"Really?" Piper asked with a smile looking between both Lorna and Nicky, they both nodded. Before they could say anything else, Piper got up out of her chair and kissed Lorna on the cheek.

"Thank you!" She said as she made her way over to Nicky who already began to shield herself from Pipers affection. Piper managed to kiss her wild mane of hair and laughed as she sat back down into her seat.

The meal was actually organised to discuss their bachelorette party. Nicky and Lorna had both decided that they both wanted to go to Las Vegas for a weekend with everyone who surrounded the table. They all discussed idea's on what they could do in Vegas, and they were all excited. Throughout the meal, Piper had had a few more Scotch's and it was finally starting to work it's magic on the blonde.

Alex had been keeping her eye on Piper throughout the meal. She could tell Piper wasn't just drinking for the sake of it. She knew something had happened to bother the blonde, but she didn't want to ask in front of everyone, because it would just draw more attention to the situation.

* * *

Once Alex told the people around the table that all of their meals and drinks had been on the house, they all thanked her and she went to the bar to sort it out. Everybody was getting up and saying their goodbyes before Piper even realised that it was time to leave.

"What? You're all going _now?_" Piper asked as she watched all of the girls stand from their seats.

"Yeah Chapman, that's what kind of happens when you finish a meal, you leave." Nicky snarked and Piper just groaned in reply.

"But it's early we could go out, don't be boring Nichols." Nicky just laughed at the drunken blonde.

"Piper, we've got to be up early tomorrow, we've both got dress fittings in the morning." Lorna explained.

"Party's over Blondie" Red laughed.

"Fine." Piper huffed as she cradled her empty glass. She stood up and said her goodbyes to the others that were at the table and then left to go to the bathroom.

Once Piper had finished in the toilet, she flushed the chain and opened the door to step out and wash her hands.

"So are you going to tell me what all of that was about?" Alex asked as she leaned on the door frame, looking intently at Piper with a smirk.

"Alex! Jesus, don't do that!" Piper said as she stumbled a little as Alex made her jump.

"Well?" Alex asked her stepping in closer.

"Well what?" Piper asked stepping even closer to Alex. She always gained false confidence when she was drunk.

"Are you going to tell me why you're drunk and it's not even 8 O'Clock?" Alex raised an eyebrow at Piper's new found confidence.

"Am I not allowed to have a drink Miss Vause?" Piper questioned as she took a lock of Alex's hair and twirled it around her finger. Alex smirked at the notion.

"Okay, I think it's time someone made their way home." Alex said as she used all of her strength to step away from the blonde.

"Noooo, don't be like the others Al, don't be boring." Piper pouted.

"Oh I think we both know that I'm far from boring." Alex smirked and Piper started to giggle. Alex smiled at the sight before reality came back to her.

"Come on. Lets get you home to that fiancé of yours." Alex said sarcastically as she opened the door for Piper to step out.

"Oh, he most definitely will not be home." Piper said seriously, Alex raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question. Piper didn't bother to explain as she walked out of the door that Alex held open.

Once they were back inside of the restaurant, the only people that remained were the staff that were cleaning up. Alex told Piper to wait where she was, as she walked to her office to grab her jacket and tell one of the staff members to lock up. When Alex returned they made their way out into the breezy air. Alex quickly waved down a cab and opened the door for Piper, and climbed in after her.

"Not driving tonight Miss Vause?" Piper slurred.

"You're not the only one whose been drinking tonight Chapman. I just prefer not to make a show of it."

Piper gasped to show mock hurt and Alex laughed.

Alex gave Piper's address over to the driver while Piper kept her eyes trained on Alex.

"You remembered my address?" She asked softly.

"It's kind of hard not to remember every word that falls from those lips." Alex smirked. Now it was Piper's turn to raise an eye brow and Alex started to laugh at Piper's bad imitation of her.

It didn't take long to reach Piper's apartment, and she seemed pretty reluctant to leave the taxi on her own.

"I'll see you later kid." Alex said as she car pulled to a stop.

"You don't have to see me later, I mean, you can come up and keep me company." Piper smiled innocently. Alex raised her eyebrows at the blonde, not completely sure of what she was trying to imply.

"I don't think your fiancé would appreciate that. He didn't seem to fond of me, last time I checked." Alex scoffed.

"I told you, he's not here." Piper smiled. Alex looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"As much as I want to, I don't think it'd be wise." Alex said with a knowing smirk.

"Come on Alex! No funny business, I promise." Of course she had to use them fucking Bambi eyes, that Alex could never say no to. Alex sighed as she lost the internal battle that she was having with herself. She leaned over the seat and paid the cab fare. Piper cheered as she got out of the taxi.

"You're fucking wasted, once again." Alex laughed as she helped Piper walk up the stairs to the apartment.

* * *

**So that's chapter 6! Left you on a cliffhanger... I've had a lot of people telling me that they needed Larry out of the way, and your wish is my command;). Sorry if it seemed too rushed or anything, I just wanted to get it out. Please Review, I love reading them!:)**

**Until next time...**


	7. Crawling back to you

**AN: A short but important update. Don't get used to them being this quick, I just felt the urge to write more! Sorry if it's rushed or anything, I just couldn't stop myself! **

**Thank you all so much for the feed back! Please, please, please keep reviewing! They encourage me to write more!:) **

**Enjoy chapter 7! :)**

* * *

_You're gone and I gotta stay_  
_High all the time,_  
_To keep you off my mind._  
_Spend my days locked in a haze,_  
_Trying to forget you babe_  
_I fall back down._  
_Gotta stay high all my life,_  
_To forget I'm missing you._

**-Habits, Tove Lo.**

* * *

They both stumbled into Piper's apartment in fits of laughter, after Alex had to help Piper unlock her door with her fumbling fingers. Piper was trying to keep herself from falling over as she tried to take her shoes off. Alex laughed at Piper's attempt and gently pushed her to the wall as Piper slid down it and sat on the floor. Alex bent down so she was face to face with Piper and began to undo her shoes. She looked up to see Piper looking intently at her and carefully slipped the shoes off of Piper's feet. As she did this, their laughter stopped and they just stared at each other for a silent moment. Piper broke the moment as a sly grin spread across her face as if an idea had just popped into her head. Alex raised an eyebrow as Piper got up on all fours and began to crawl into her kitchen, out of sight from Alex and she just smirked at the blonde.

Alex just sat there on her knees, trying to process what she was feeling. Of course she would always have feelings for Piper. She was the love of her life. Piper was the only person that had been able to introduce her to true love. Only Piper could ever make her feel like she was walking on air. The thought that Piper felt that way with Larry hurt her, a lot. She'd never liked sharing her things, but Piper was no longer hers. She was engaged and had a beautiful daughter. But just being in the same room as Piper brought back all of the old feelings, it was as if nothing had changed. She was sure she wasn't the only one who felt this way.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Piper returned holding a bottle of tequila and two glass cups. She raised her eyebrows suggestively at Alex and Alex just shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"Really Pipes?" She asked from the floor. Piper just winked at her before making her way into the living room and dropping herself on the sofa. Alex sighed with a smile as she followed the blonde. She watched as Piper sat the glasses and bottle on the table in front of the sofa and moved over for Alex to come and sit beside her.

"Don't be a stranger Al." She smirked as she began to pour out the contents into each glass. Alex made her way over to the sofa and plopped herself down next to Piper.

"So where's the kid?" Alex asked as she reached for her glass and clinked it with Piper's before downing the contents and grimacing. Piper followed her actions and leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of tequila to refill.

"At Larry's mom's." Alex nodded as she handed Piper back her glass for a refill.

"And where's Larry?" She asked as she watched Piper for a reaction. Piper just continued to fill up the small glasses, concentrating to make sure she didn't spill any in her drunken state.

"He's staying there too." She said as she leaned back and handed Alex her glass. She tried to ignore the spark that ran through her veins as their fingers brushed against each other, but she didn't manage to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks. Alex must have noticed the spark too because she was looking intently at Piper with a knowing smirk on her face.

"So is that why you're drinking yourself into oblivion?" Alex asked as she downed another shot, she felt the burn run down her throat and placed the empty cup on the table top.

"I am not!" Piper slurred as she playfully hit Alex on her arm. Alex laughed, and then they looked at each other. Really looked at each other. Alex could see the pain in Piper's eyes. It didn't take a genius to see that something was wrong.

"I meant it" She said softly as she kept her eyes trained on Piper.

"What?"

"What I said that night, by the door way. I meant what I said. You can tell me Pipes, you know I'm always here for you. I'm not going to judge you for whatever it is." She said softly and Piper cast her eyes down to her hands. "Tell me, what's bothering you." She said as she carefully reached out and placed her hand on Piper's. This caused Piper to take an intake of breath and look up into Alex's understanding eyes. They embraced the silence before Piper sighed and answered her.

"He's leaving for a while." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you upset about it?" Alex questioned, looking down at her crossed legs.

"Not really... But that's what's worrying me" She sighed. "I'm just pissed at the fact that he might miss his only daughters birthday and he isn't even phased by it." Piper shook her head. Downing another drink. She sighed as she leaned back. She looked down to Alex's hand that rested on her own and smiled a small smile.

"It's weird how normal this feels." She said breaking the silence.

"What?" Alex asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I feel like I'm 23 and no time has passed." Piper said looking down at the hand that covered her own. Alex smiled as she linked their fingers together.

"Well, I think that when you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away, you know? You snap back to being important to each other because you still are." Piper looked up from their interlocked hands and met Alex's gaze.

"Why don't you hate me?" Piper asked seriously in her drunken haze.

"What?" Alex laughed at the cuteness of Piper Chapman.

"I... I left. I left you when your mom died. Why aren't you mad at me?" She asked with a sorry look on her face. Alex looked away for a second trying to gather her thoughts, and then looked back to face Piper.

"I was mad. I was mad at you, at me, I was even mad at my mom." She shook her head. "You both left me on the same day, and it was really fucking hard." She sighed. Piper ran her thumb over her knuckles reassuringly. "Everything was getting worse. I had just lost the two most important people in my life, the only two that I'd ever loved. I just wanted you to hold my hand, kiss my forehead, tell me that I'm not alone and that everything would be okay." she sniffed. She couldn't back out now, even if she wanted to, between Piper's bambi eyes and the alcohol coursing through her veins, she was stuck. She had to tell her. "A lot of shit happened after you left." She sighed.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Piper..." She looked up to be met with pleading eyes.

"You can tell me, remember?" She encouraged her ex girlfriend.

"I almost died Piper." There it was, out in the open. Piper's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible.

"W-What?" She asked softly as she placed her other hand on top of their already linked fingers.

"I turned to drugs, Heroin in particular. I know what you're going to say" Alex said as she stopped Piper as she opened her mouth to interrupt. Piper nodded and let Alex continue. "I had to make it stop Piper, the pain was too much." She looked down as she could feel her eyes watering. "I loved you _so_ fucking much, and then you were just... Gone. I had no one." She sniffed. "One night I was particularly bad, I just couldn't stop, I had to block it all out, block you out. They found me out cold on the hotel room floor."

Piper had a shocked, hurt look on her face.

"Alex, you saw what happened to all of your customers... Why would you-"

"Drugs may kill you but at least they'll never break your heart." Alex said coldly.

Piper remained silent, with a hurt look on her face. Alex just shook her head. "I'm sorry" she sighed softly. Piper nodded, trying to take everything in. She was speechless, and let Alex carry on.

"But after all of it happened, it made me realise. You had to leave, I understand that now. I pushed you away, I was always so caught up in my job, and I took you for granted... I just... I thought you'd always be there." She said as she let a tear fall from her eye. "I'm so sorry Piper, I'm sorry for all of it, for pushing you away, for not giving you enough attention, all of it." She said as she looked up to see Pipers reaction.

"No" She whispered quietly enough for Alex to hear. "I'm sorry." Alex began to shake her head and say something but Piper carried on before she could. "If I wasn't such a pussy, none of that would have happened. I'm so sorry that I left at the worst time possible." Piper said as she let her own tears fall. They let another round of silence envelope them as they looked at each other.

"I was there. I was at your mothers funeral." She said softly as she gazed at Alex. Alex's eyes widened at the statement.

"You... You were?" She asked softly and Piper nodded. "I-I looked to see if you showed up, but... But you wasn't-"

"I was too scared... I stayed at the back behind one of the black cars. She wiped a tear as it began to drop off of her chin. "I was scared that if I locked eyes with you, I'd never be able to leave you. Just seeing you like that broke my fucking heart, and I'm just so sorry." She said through tears. Alex brought her head to her shoulder as they clung to each other while they both let their tears fall. They stay like that for a few minutes, until their sobs calm down and they were left with wet tear stained faces. Piper pulled back to look at Alex's wet red eyes. Alex reached up to wipe Piper's tears away with her thumb. She let her hands rest on either side of Piper's face as they stared into each other's wet eyes, their faces impossibly close and their breathing laboured from their earlier sobs.

Alex leaned in slowly and carefully pressed her lips against Piper's, testing the waters. Piper was frozen as her breath was stolen away by Alex's soft lips. Alex pulled away, embarrassed when Piper didn't respond.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Pi-"

"Do it again."

"W-What?"

"Kiss me" Piper said softly as she moved closer to Alex. "Kiss me and don't stop" She whispered onto Alex's lips. Alex didn't need to be told again as she grabbed the sides of Piper's face and crashed their lips together as their bodies melded as one.

* * *

**So I hope you liked that little bit of Vauseman;) Please keep reviewing and leaving feedback, so I know if you like this chapter or not! I felt that it was a bit rushed, but please give me your opinion!**


	8. Always jumping to conclusions

**AN: So this would have been out quicker if my laptop hadn't decided to break. But it's all fixed now, so yay! Most of you thought that the previous chapter wasn't rushed, but one person disagreed and totally I agreed with what they had to say. **

**A few of you have asked for my twitter, it's vausemanbae so do whatever with that information. Enough of my rambling, thank you again for your lovely reviews, they genuinely put a smile on my face for the whole day:) So please continue doing it!:D **

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 8... **

* * *

Alex woke up slowly and lazily. With her eyes still closed, she inhaled deeply and began to stretch, but stopped immediately as she felt an extra weight on her chest shift. She quickly opened her eyes and saw blonde hair sprawled across her naked chest, snuggling in closer. Thoughts immediately racked her brain as she tried to remember what happened the night before. There was alcohol involved, quite a bit of it if she remembered correctly and a blonde haired, blue eyed Piper Chapman.

Alex sighed and smiled contentedly as she gently raked her fingers through Piper's hair, and placed the blonde locks behind her ear. Now that she could see Pipers face, she couldn't bring herself to look away. She always used to look so angelic as she slept, Alex noticed that nothing had changed in that department. Every angle and curve of her face looked as if it had been designed perfectly by a professional architect. Her soft pink lips were drawn into a line, with the slightest upward tilt at each end. Her long eyelashes just added the flawless effect to the blonde. Alex would never understand how Piper managed to look so perfect even as she slept, maybe even more so.

She drew her eyes away from the blondes face that lay on her chest. As she looked down she noticed that Piper's right arm came up and draped around her body as her hand rested absent mindedly on Alex's naked left breast. Alex cocked an eyebrow, even when she was sleeping she tried to cop a feel.

_'Perfect fit'_ Alex smirked to herself. She wrapped her arm around Piper and pulled her closer. She stroked up and down the blondes back and instantly felt the chill radiating from the blonde. Alex frowned and pulled the cover up and over their two bodies. Alex placed a soft kiss to the blonde hair as she wrapped both of her arms around Piper. She was nuzzling into her hair, when a loud knock interrupted her.

She turned her head towards the sound of the knocking and heard a groan come from the sleeping beauty that lay on her chest. Piper squeezed a fistful of the quilt in her hand as she refused to acknowledge the noise. As she squeezed the cover with her left hand, her right hand absent mindedly squeezed Alex's left breast. Alex raised her eyebrows and smirked at what the blonde had just unknowingly caused a raspy chuckle to fall from Alex's lips as another round of loud knocking sounded from down the hallway.

At the sound of the familiar laughter and the banging on the door, Piper's eyes immediately shot open. She looked up from the chest she was laying on to see a smirking Alex Vause looking back at her. Her hair was a little messy from sleeping and she still had last nights mascara smudged under her eyes, but Piper came to the conclusion that she still looked breathtaking. She wasn't wearing her glasses which allowed Piper to look straight into the green eyes without a barrier. As soon as Piper snapped out of her daze and realised the situation she was in, she shot up.

"Alex?!" She exclaimed as she looked down at her ex girlfriend. Alex looked back at her with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised, as she looked down to Piper's right hand that still cupped her breast. As Piper followed her gaze her cheeks turned to a deep shade of crimson as she realised where her hand had been resting and quickly withdrew it. Alex laughed lowly at the blonde as she feebly grabbed handfuls of the quilt to cover up her naked chest.

"Did... Did we...-"

"Did we what?" Alex asked raising a questioning eyebrow. She knew exactly what Piper was asking, but wanted to play with her a little bit first.

"You know..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Miss Chapman" Alex smirked at Piper's awkwardness.

"Oh _fuck!_" Piper exclaimed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm so _fucking stupid_!" She said as she quickly jumped out of her bed and walked to her wardrobe. She was mumbling to herself as she walked away from Alex and could still hear the insistent banging from her front door. She pulled on her dressing gown as she walked back into her bedroom still cursing herself.

"Piper" Alex said as she threw the covers off of herself. She picked her glasses up from the bed side table and put them on before she stood up. She was met with no reply as the blonde started to pace the length of her bedroom, lost in her own thoughts.

"How could I be so fucking selfish?!" She berated herself as she completely ignored Alex and continued pacing.

"Piper!" Alex repeated as she walked over towards the blonde. Still met with no reply and the blonde paced right passed her.

"I have a fiancé! I have a _daughter!_ Oh God, Summer..." Piper said as she placed her head in her hands.

"PIPER!" Alex grabbed Piper's shoulder's and forced her to stop pacing and face her. Piper kept her head in her hands as Alex spoke.

"Pipes, look at me" She said softly as she loosened her grip on Piper's upper arms but still kept them there. When Piper didn't move she spoke again. "We didn't have sex." Alex whispered to her. At hearing this, Piper raised her head from her hands slowly. Piper's worried eyes met Alex's and they just stayed there looking at each other for a moment.

"We... We didn't?" asked quietly. Alex gently shook her head to say "no".

"Are you _sure_?" She asked softly with worried eyes. Alex just laughed softly at her naivety.

"I'm pretty sure kid." She smiled. "You're just too quick to jump to conclusions" Alex smirked. Piper looked at her for a little longer and then nodded. "You honestly don't remember?" Alex asked.

Piper looked down Alex's body. She took note that Alex was still wearing her leather pants from last night, and as her eyes lifted slightly she was met with two perfectly round breasts starring back at her. Her eyes lingered there for a moment before she realised what she was doing. She blushed as she down cast her gaze and Alex smirked, she loved that she still had the same effect on the blonde even after all these years. Piper remembered that when she had earlier pulled her dressing gown over her body, she realised that she was still wearing her panties. She looked back up to Alex who had let her arms go. She looked into them grey green eyes, and that's when she remembered.

* * *

_"I'm...I'm so sorry Pi-"_

_"Do it again."_

_"W-What?"_

_"Kiss me" Piper said softly as she moved closer to Alex. "Kiss me and don't stop" She whispered onto Alex's lips. Alex didn't need to be told again as she grabbed the sides of Piper's face and crashed their lips together as their bodies melded as one._

_It wasn't a soft kiss like the first one. It was wild and desperate, their teeth knocked together and their tongues battled for dominance. Piper raised her hands and raked them through Alex's raven hair. She pulled the dark hair to try to pull Alex in closer and deepen the kiss even more, if that was even possible. The kiss was rough and Alex's glasses kept crashing into the bridge of her nose, but she didn't care about the pain, as long as Piper kept kissing her this way, she wouldn't care about a damn thing. Piper kissed her so hard that Alex was sure that she'd never be able to get the taste of Piper Chapman out of her mouth. Alex kissed back with just as much fierceness and caused Piper to moan into her mouth. At hearing the sound she had caused to fall from Piper's mouth, she dragged her hands down Pipers sides until they reached her hips. Alex pulled Piper onto her lap, so the blonde was now straddling her. At this movement that had to momentarily break their passionate kiss and this allowed them to gain back their breaths._

_As quickly as they stopped kissing, they started again. Piper's hands still threaded through Alex's hair trying to pull impossibly her closer to her body. Alex's hand's roamed Piper's body and then suddenly gripped her ass causing yet another moan from Piper. At this motion Piper pulled her right hand down from Alex's hair and groped her left breast, which caused a groan from Alex._

_Piper broke the kiss and started to leave sloppy kisses up Alex's neck, while her hands started to roam up Alex's top._

_"This needs to go." She said in a low voice as she playfully bites Alex's earlobe. Her lust filled voice almost made Alex moan, but she held it in as she raised her arms and allowed Piper to pull the shirt over her head. Before Piper could resume her earlier actions, Alex had already started to unbutton Piper's blouse. Piper dipped her head and started to kiss and nip at Alex's neck. Quickly growing frustrated with the flimsy buttons, Alex ripped the blouse open and pulled it off of the blondes shoulders. Piper pulled back and gasped._

_"That was really fucking hot" she drawled as she palmed Alex's bra covered breasts._

_Before anything else could be said or done, Alex flipped Piper over so she was now sitting on the sofa. Alex leaned above Piper as she undone the blonde's button on her jeans and bent down to the floor in front of Piper to pull them off, while never breaking eye contact with the blonde. Once the brunette had successfully pulled the jeans off of Pipers fairly muscular legs, she placed her hands on Piper's knees and pulled herself up inching towards the blonde agonisingly slowly. Before Piper could pull Alex to her, Alex grabbed Pipers hips again and pulled her on top of herself as she plopped down on the sofa to resume their earlier position of Piper straddling her lap. Alex pulled Piper into a kiss as they once again battled for dominance. Piper hungrily reached her arm around Alex's back and successfully unclipped her bra on the first try. She began to palm at her now naked breasts and pull on her nipples, which gained a low moan from Alex. Piper smirked into Alex's mouth at her success at gaining dominance. Alex could feel Piper's smugness and immediately pulled one hand down to rest on Piper's hip and the other to smack the blonde's ass. Piper gasped silently at the motion and Alex used this to her advantage as she allowed her tongue to gain the dominance and further attack the fines of Piper's mouth._

_Alex placed both hands on Piper's hips as Piper was still kneading her breasts. Alex began to guide Piper's hips to move along the length of her thigh. Piper moaned as she realised what Alex was doing. Soon Piper began to willingly move her hips along Alex's thigh to create friction. She threw her head back and moaned while breaking the kiss. Alex used this to her advantage as she leaned forward and began to suck on Piper's pulse point which earned another low moan from the blonde._

_"How's this for 'really fucking hot?'" Alex rasped against Piper's neck, using the blonde's own words from earlier. Piper moaned once again at her words._

_"Take me to bed" Piper rasped. "Now."_

_Alex wasted no time as she hooked her hands under Piper's thighs and lifted her up. Piper took her face in her hands and continued their hungry kiss. Alex didn't exactly know where Piper's bedroom was, so without breaking the kiss she let her legs lead her. They bumped into a few counters and corners. At one point Alex accidentally smashed Piper's back into a wall, which caused a groan to fall from Piper's mouth._

_"S-Sorry" Alex said through laboured breaths as she broke the kiss._

_"First room on the left" Piper panted as she captured Alex's lips once again. Alex peeled Piper off of the wall and carried her to where she had just been instructed._

_Alex finally stumbled into the bedroom as she pushed the door open with her foot. She didn't stop moving until her knees hit the end of the bed and caused them both to fall onto it, momentarily breaking the kiss. Piper crawled backwards further onto the bed as Alex crawled towards her. Alex captured Piper's lips in a searing kiss as she reached her. Piper quickly managed to change positions as she pulled Alex down onto the bed and she began to straddle her once again. Alex sat up and kissed down Pipers heaving chest. She brought her arm up around Piper's back as she fumbled to undo her bra. Piper began to leave wet kisses on Alex's neck as Alex peeled off the blondes bra and began to knead at her breasts. Alex noticed that Pipers wet kisses began to slow and eventually stopped. But her neck started to become wetter, even though she was no longer kissing her. Alex slowed her hands when realisation hit her, Piper was crying._

_Alex slowly pulled her hands away and brought them to Piper's head. She gently pulled the blonde's head away from the crook of her neck and looked into her eyes. Alex wiped Piper's tears away with the pad of her thumb._

_"What's wrong Pipes?" She asked worriedly as she placed a fallen lock of blonde hair behind her ear. Had she hurt Piper? She knew she had accidentally bumped her into a few things on their way to the bedroom, but surely she would have said something about it then. Or maybe it was when she accidentally pushed Piper's back up against the wall and she winced. Piper sniffed and shook her head slightly, she began to look down._

_"Pipes..."_

_When Piper looked back up she saw the worry in Alex's eyes. She ran her hand up Alex's arm and took the hand that was holding one side of her face and interlaced their fingers, reassuring Alex. She looked down once again to look at their hands._

_"I just..." She started and then faltered. Alex ran her thumb over Piper's knuckle, in an attempt to reassure her. "I just want you to hold me for a while..." She whispered as another tear fell from her eye. Alex looked at her with such love and just nodded her head. She wiped the tear that had just fallen from Piper's eye, before moving her hand to bring Piper's head to her. They laid down as Piper nuzzled into Alex's neck and Alex rested her cheek on top of Piper's head, running soothing patterns down the blondes arm as she held her close._

_"I missed you" Piper whispered so softly into Alex's neck, that she wasn't even sure if the brunette had heard her. But Alex's felt the vibrations of the blondes words on her neck and the way that her lips brushed against her skin. Alex smiled at the declaration. Not a smirk or a shit eating grin, but a smile._

_"I missed you too." She said softly as she kissed the top of Piper's head. She felt Piper smile against her skin, and Alex tightened her arms around Piper as she placed her cheek on top of the blondes head._

* * *

"We didn't have sex." Piper stated as an uncertain smile spread across her lips. "Thank God." She sighed and laughed. She hadn't noticed the disheartened look that spread across Alex's face at her words. She ran her hands through her hair and looked up to the ceiling. Alex just looked at Piper as she sighed.

"Don't sound too relieved Pipes..." She said. Piper looked back at Alex at the tone low of her voice, and saw the look on her face.

"Alex, you know I didn't mean it like _that_." She said as she let her arms drop from her hair. "It's just because of the whole situation, and not to mention Summer-"

"I know. I get it." Alex interrupted her with a nod. Alex's eyes softened as she looked back into Piper's ocean blue Bambi eyes. They were interrupted by another load bang on the door.

"Are you going to get that because it's not doing much help to my already sore head." Alex scoffed. Piper withdrew her eyes and nodded as she scrambled out of her bedroom.

As she entered her living room, she could now hear the voices from the other side of the door.

"Piper, will you wake up?! I've been waiting out here for 20 minutes and now I'm going to be late for work!"

"Shit." Piper whispered.

"Someone doesn't sound too happy." Alex smirked, leaning on the door frame of Piper's bedroom.

"It's Amy." Piper said as she quickly picked up her discarded blouse and jeans from the night before.

"Who the fuck is Amy?" Alex laughed at Piper's rushing to get rid of the evidence from the night before.

"Larry's mom, and she's dropping Summer home." Piper said as she turned around with a pile of her clothes in her hand.

"Will you put your fucking bra on?!" She said as she barged past Alex to chuck the clothes into her bedroom, before shutting the door behind her. She could hear Alex's laughter in the front room as she entered.

"Piper, I can hear your fucking footsteps!" Amy seethed.

"Nanny!" She heard Summer.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Amy said as she tried to calm herself down, remembering that her granddaughter was right next to her.

Piper shooed Alex out into the kitchen as she was putting her bra on. Piper picked up Alex's black V neck top and threw it at her, as Alex laughed. Piper stalked over to the door and quickly smoothed her hair out before opening it.

"Finally!" Amy raised the hand that wasn't holding onto Summer's.

"Mommy!" Summer said as she let go of her Nan's hands and wrapped her arms around Piper's legs. Piper bent down to pick Summer up and whispered a quick "Hello baby" into her ear.

"I'm sorry Amy, I've just woken up and-"

"Piper, I really don't have time to listen. I wanted to talk to you about Larry, but it'll have to be some other time now. I'm now late for work." Piper just nodded silently.

"Thank you for having her." Amy nodded and leaned in to kiss Summer on the head. They said their goodbyes and Piper shut the door. She held Summer tightly as she spoke.

"Oh I missed you!" She said as she attacked her cheek with kisses. Summer giggled trying to escape her mother's kisses.

"Mommy!" She giggled. Piper pulled back and looked at her daughter for a moment.

"Daddy's not coming home today." Summer said as she looked at Piper.

"N-No, he's not. He's going away for a little while." Piper smiled to reassure her daughter that it was going to be fine. "Besides, it'll be like having sleepover's and we can do all of the fun, girly things that Daddy doesn't like doing, yeah?" Piper smiled, trying to convince Summer. Summer nodded with a smile.

"Does that mean I can do your hair?" She smiled and Piper laughed.

"We can do what ever you want." Piper smiled as she hugged Summer. They could do this.

"ALEX!" Summer shouted as she lifted her head up from Pipers shoulder. She noticed Alex's head peaking around the corner and caused her to kick her legs trying to get down.

"Down mommy!" She said as Piper began to place her to the floor. As soon as her little legs touched the ground, she ran as fast as she could to Alex.

"H-Hey kiddo" Alex laughed as Summer crashed into Alex wrapped her arms around her legs.

When Alex heard Piper shut the door on Amy, she stuck her head around the corner of the kitchen to watch the interaction between Piper and Summer. It made her heart melt. Never in a million years would she have pictured the love of her life having a child.

"Up up!" Summer said as she raised her arms up to Alex and jumped on the spot. Alex looked towards Piper for her agreement. Piper watched how her daughter reacted to Alex, it brought back that warm feeling in her stomach when she saw them both in her door way a few weeks ago. Piper smiled back Alex and nodded.

Alex bent down and carefully picked up the 3 year old. Summer immediately wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and hugged her. Alex was taken aback and said a quick "Oh" and laughed at the little girl's actions. When she pulled back she studied Alex's face.

"Why are you in my home?" She asked curiously, and Alex laughed at her confused face.

"Summer! Don't be rude." Piper warned with her eyebrows raised. Summer looked back at her mom with those Bambi eyes. The question wasn't meant to be rude, she just didn't understand why Alex was here. She looked back at Alex with an innocent little face and green bambi eyes.

"I came round to see if your mom was okay." This seemed to satisfy Summer as she nodded and smiled. They smiled at each other for a moment, Alex didn't think she'd ever get over how much Summer looked like Piper. Piper's voice snapped them out of their starring competition, as she walked closer to the two.

"Summer, I think Alex might need to get goi-"

"It's my birthday soon!" Summer told Alex, completely cutting Piper off and ignoring her. She didn't want Alex to leave just yet, and she was clever enough to know what Piper was going to say. Alex laughed at her stubbornness to let Alex leave.

"Is it?" Alex asked and Summer nodded back proudly with a big smile.

"So you'll be turning 400 years old?" Summer covered her mouth as laughter took over her.

"No silly! I'm going to be 4!" She laughed.

"_Ohh_" Alex said as if she hadn't known.

"We're going camping and then having a party with a BBQ!" Summer smiled.

"That sounds like fun! You'll have a great time." Alex smiled back at the girl. Then an idea shot into Summer's head and she turned her head to the left to look at a smiling Piper.

"Can Alex come to my camping party?!" She said with a hopeful look on her face. Piper's face turned to a shocked one, she hadn't expected this.

"S-She might not have a tent." Piper said looking into her daughter's Bambi eyes.

"She can stay in my tent!" She said with hopeful eyes.

"So you're gonna kick me out of the tent?" Piper scoffed.

"No silly! You can stay in uncle Cal's camper!"

"Summer!" Piper exclaimed. Alex laughed at the two.

Summer gasped as an even better though crossed her mind.

"No! Mommy can stay in the tent with me and Alex."

"Are you sure there's going to be enough room?" Piper raised her eyebrow as if to challenge her daughter for a comeback.

"Well, Daddy isn't going to be staying in there any more." She said as she looked down. Then silence fell over them. Piper looked to Alex who had a look on her face that she couldn't quite read. _'Well how the fuck am I supposed to respond to that?'_ She thought to herself defeated. Summer looked up to Alex with her Bambi eyes in full show, and her lip hanging out a little bit.

"Please." She said quietly. Alex looked back at her. How could she say no to this little girl, with that look on her face. She looked to Piper who looked back at her. Piper shrugged her shoulders and Alex nodded to her. She returned her gaze to Summer. _'Those fucking Bambi eyes.'_

"I-It's up to your mom." She said softly.

Summer turned back to Piper at Alex's statement. She looked at Piper pleadingly with her Bambi eyes. Piper sighed, why did Summer have to suffer because her and Larry couldn't sort their shit out. If having Alex come to her party would somehow make up for her dad not being there, then so be it.

"Yes, yes okay." She sighed and smiled as she watched Summer's face light up with a massive smile.

"Yes!" She said as she kicked her legs and tried to wriggle out of Alex's grasp. Alex carefully placed her onto the floor, and she ran in the direction of her bedroom.

Piper and Alex stood there as they watched Summer run off, before Piper slowly turned to Alex.

"You don't have to come if you don't want t-"

"I want to." Alex interrupted before Piper started rambling. Piper smiled at her.

"Good." Now it was Alex's turn to smile.

"Good." Alex repeated as they stood there smiling at each other.

"We'll uh, sort the sleeping arrangements out when the time comes. But uh, you can invite Nicky and Lorna too. Wouldn't want you to be stuck in a field full of Chapman's." Piper laughed and Alex joined in as she nodded.

"Mommy!" Summer called from in her room.

"What?" Piper called back.

"I need you to help me quickly. But Alex has to stay there!" She called back quickly.

Piper looked back at Alex with a confused look on her face. Alex just smiled at the interaction.

"You heard the girl." Alex said as she gestured her arm for Piper to walk to the direction of the voice.

"Mommy!" Summer called her again impatiently.

"Okay, I'm coming! Jheeze." She sighed as she walked to Summer's room.

Alex smiled at how stubborn and impatient Summer was. She really was a mini Piper. While they were both gone Alex looked around the room, the apartment was fairly big. Piper must be doing well for herself she thought. She was snapped out of her thoughts as one little blonde came rushing towards her and another walked slowly behind with a smile on her face.

"Me and Mommy made invitations the other day." Summer said as she smiled and passed the card to Alex. Alex knelt down in front of Summer, she took it and thanked the little girl before she looked over the pink and white card. The first word was written in big squiggly letters with a purple crayon, it stated **'ALEX'**. _'So that's what she needed help with.'_ Alex smiled to herself. The rest was written in pink itallic font, obviously Piper had made the invitations online.

_"**ALEX,**_

_You are invited to Summer Grace Chapman-Bloom's 4th birthday party, on Friday the 29th August 2014 - Sunday the 31st August 2014. The party takes place on Saturday the 30th at Sunny side's camp site, but you are more than welcome to stay and camp with Summer's family if you'd like. The direction's are on the back of this invitation along with Summer's mom's number. Please contact Piper if you are unable to attend, or wish to stay and camp with the family._

_We will hopefully see you there!"_

Alex smirked at the invitation, when did Piper get so cheesy? She looked up to see a pair of green eyes staring back at her intently.

"Will you come?" Summer asked hopefully.

"I'll be there kid." She smiled. Before anyone could say anything else, Summer stuck her pinky finger out towards Alex.

"Pwomise?" Alex laughed at the little girl. Was this their thing now? Would they do this whenever they saw each other? She smiled at the thought. She wrapped her little finger around Summer's and looked her in the eyes.

"I promise."

They both broke out into a smile. Summer turned to Piper with a big grin on her face, and Piper smiled back at her. Alex stood to her full height and put the invitation into the back pocket of her leather pants.

"I should probably get going, I'm supposed to meet Nicky for her dress fitting at 12." she said as she pulled out her phone to look at the time, it read 11:45am. Piper nodded and told Summer to say goodbye to Alex.

"Can I go and see Nicky's dress?" She asked as she looked up at Alex. Alex looked at Piper and then back down to Summer.

"Not today bud, I think your mom has some exciting news for you." She smiled down at the little girl. Summer shot her head towards Piper with a huge excited grin plastered on her face. Piper looked from Summer and then to Alex with a questioning look on her face.

_"Flower Girl!"_ Alex mouthed the words to Piper, gesturing towards Summer.

"Oh!" Piper said as she looked down at Summer with a smile on her face. She hadn't got round to letting her daughter know about the news from last night.

"She's right. Say goodbye and I'll meet you in your room in a minute to tell you." Piper smiled down at her daughter who nodded excitedly.

Once Summer had given Alex a hug goodbye she had run off to her room and waited for Piper. Piper walked Alex to the front door and spoke as Alex began to open it.

"Thank you... Again." She smiled.

"No problem." Alex smiled back.

"I... I guess I'll see you on the 29th." She said as Alex took a small step out into the corridor, and turned to face Piper.

"You will." She smiled back. Alex took a step away from the door before Piper stopped her.

"Alex..."

Alex looked back at the blonde with a questioning eyebrow raised. Piper turned to her left and unhooked something. She turned back to Alex holding her arm out.

"This belongs to you." Alex smirked as she looked at the black leather jacked that Piper was waiting for her to take.

"Thanks." She said as she took the offered jacket and smirked at the blonde. Piper took a step closer to Alex. Alex was glued to the spot as she watched Piper move closer. Before she could say anything Piper's lips were softly on her's. The kiss was soft and chaste, completely different from the ones they had shared last night. Before Alex could respond to the kiss, Piper pulled away with a small smile on her lips.

"Goodbye Alex." She smiled as she stepped back into her apartment and slowly shut the door. It took Alex a minute or two to withdraw her wide eyes from the closed door. She smirked as she made her way towards the elevator. _'Oh Piper Chapman, you will be the death of me.'_

* * *

**This was my first time ever writing some form of smut, so I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. In the dog house

**AN: As much as I wanted to lunge straight into the camping chapters, it didn't seem right and felt too fast. But I also didn't know what else to write about, so I've written about 3 totally different versions of this chapter. This is basically a filler, but I tried to make it as interesting as possible.**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, and for the favourites and follows! I love getting email's about new readers on this story:) Also, the other day I realised I had reached over 100 reviews and over 200 followers! So thank you for that!**

* * *

Once Alex had hailed down a taxi, she decided that it would be logical to call Nicky and tell her that she was going to be a little later than expected.

"What?" Answered a pissed off Nicky, on the fifth ring.

"Woah, a simple _'Hello'_ would have been nice."

"Look I'm sorry Vause, It's just been a long night, you know." Nicky sighed. Alex heard a loud noise come from Nicky's end of the phone. She knitted her perfectly plucked eyebrows together.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Fucking Lorna. Stomping around like a fucking elephant, purposely being as loud as she can just to piss me off. She knows I have a fucking headache." Nicky groaned as another door was slammed shut.

"Okay, slow down. What happened?"

"It's a long story. I was drunk, now she's mad and it's just a whole shit pile." Nicky sighed.

"Okay well, I was ringing to tell you that I'm running late and I-" Alex was cut short when she heard mumbled arguing on the other end of the line.

"Don't go blabbering our problems to everyone, people are going to think we're more fucked up than we already are!" Alex heard Lorna faintly in the background practically shouting at Nicky.

"For your information, I haven't said fuck all yet." Nicky argued back.

"_Yet?_ That means you're still going to Nicky."

"What's your problem? I did nothing wrong!" Nicky seethed.

"You beat the shit out of him! We'll be lucky if we don't have a lawsuit on our hands!"

"Well if you're still pissed about that, it's probably because you still have fucking feelings for the guy! Is that it Lorna? Is that why you're mad? Because you still fucking _love him_?!" It was a low blow and Nicky knew it. She knew Lorna didn't love the man who treated her like she was nothing. The man who would threaten her on a daily basis, who would treat her like shit. And yet in her hungover, angry state, Nicky went there. Silence fell over them for a minute, before Lorna spoke barely above a whisper.

"I can't fucking believe you." The fiancée's just stared at each other for a moment. Nicky saw Lorna's eyes start to moisture, she knew she was trying not to cry. Nicky sighed placing her phone down on the coffee table as she took a step towards Lorna.

"Babe I'm sorry, that was uncalled for and I-"

"Don't touch me." Lorna shrugged Nicky off when she reached out to touch Lorna's arm.

"Baby I-"

"_No!_ Fuck you, Fuck you Nicky!" Lorna shouted as a tear fell down her cheek. She barged passed Nicky and walked straight through the front door, and shut it with a loud bang.

"_FUCK!_" Nicky groaned as she raked her finger's through her tangled mane. She stalked over towards the coffee table where she remembered she left her phone.

"Vause?" She asked unsure if Alex had hung up on her or not.

"I'm coming to get you." Was all Alex said.

"Dude, I'm sorry you had to hear that. It's just she's driving me up the wall, I'm hungover, I'm pretty sure my period's due and-"

"Nicky, stop. It's not me you should be apologising to."

Nicky sighed as she slumped down onto her couch. "I know... I know." She said in a small unrecognisable voice.

* * *

It didn't take Alex long to get to Lorna and Nicky's apartment, and when she walked through the door, it looked like a bomb had exploded.

"Fuck Nick..." Alex said as she walked in and let her eyes travel over the apartment.

"She get's mad, she makes a mess." Nicky shrugged as she followed Alex's eyes. There were clothes littered around the floor and a chair was tipped over, and that was just the living room.

"So I take it we aren't going to the dress fitting today." Alex asked carefully as she walked over to inspect the bedroom. Nicky snorted in reply from the living room.

"Right, okay. Let's just sit down, and you can tell me what the fuck happened." Alex offered as she came out of the bedroom and walked towards the couch. Nicky followed suit as she slumped down onto the sofa, quickly grabbing a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

"So after we left the restaurant, we figured that Chapman was right. It was too early to just end the night, even if we did have dress fittings in the morning." Nicky placed a cigarette between her lips before offering one to Alex, who just shook her head and Nicky shrugged, closing the packet. "We went back, but everyone had left. Leo informed me that you left with Chapman, so you can enlighten me about that in a minute." Nicky smirked as she lit her cigarette, and inhaled deeply.

Alex raised her eyebrows at Nicky. She knew Lorna didn't like it when she smoked in the apartment, but she wasn't going to bring that up right now.

"So it was just me and Lorna. We went to a couple of bars, which soon turned into a couple of nightclubs and all of that stuff." Nicky waved her hand and Alex nodded as Nicky continued. "We were having a really good time. Even gave her a quickie in the toilets." Alex laughed at Nicky's smirk.

"Classy as ever Nichols." Alex shook her head in amusement, as Nicky took another drag of her cigarette.

"We left at about, I don't know... Maybe 12ish? So we were walking back to the apartment, I was pretty fucking wrecked, while she wasn't as bad as I was. But we bumped into her ass hole of an ex." Nicky scowled.

"Christopher?" Alex asked in shock. Nicky nodded, looking straight ahead.

"He noticed her before we noticed him. He came waltzing over to her, like nothing had happened. Told her how good she looked, looking her up and down like she was a piece of _fucking_ meat." Alex looked on at her friend, she could tell she was getting angry just at the thought of it. But she let her continue.

"He was getting closer to her, and I didn't like that one fucking bit." Nicky shook her head as she breathed out another puff of smoke. "He didn't even acknowledge me standing right beside her. He looked like he was hunting his fucking prey. I saw red. When he reached out to touch her, I fucking flipped man." Nicky shook her head as she put out her cigarette.

"Fuck Nick, what did you do?" Alex asked in a concerned voice.

"I pushed him away from her, and I stood in between them. I right hooked the bastard and then punched him in the stomach. Lorna was screaming at me to stop when he fell to the floor, but I couldn't. I pounced on the fucker and I hit him, and just kept hitting him. I don't know what took over me, but I just couldn't stop. At some point she managed to pull me off of him. It was like I was watching it happen from a distance, like it wasn't me who was doing it." Alex put her hand on her friend's shoulder, to let her know that she was there.

"Somehow we got back to the apartment and she was crying so much. I've never seen her cry like that." Nicky looked up to meet Alex's eyes. "She was so scared and angry. She kept telling me how fucking stupid I was, all I could say was that I loved her, I did it for her. That just made her even more upset. She kept saying that she didn't ask me to do it, she didn't want me to get arrested for beating the bastard to a pulp." Nicky looked down. "We've had this conversation before, and I always told her, if he ever laid a finger on her again I'd kill the bastard. I don't really think she knew how serious I was being." Nicky sniffed. "I just... I love her _so_ fucking much Vause."

"Nicky..." Alex sighed as she wrapped her arm around Nicky's shoulders and hugged the girl. "How do you always manage to get yourself in these fucked up situations?"

"Believe me, if I knew I'd stay away from them." Nicky scoffed into Alex's shoulder, Alex just smirked at her best friend. As Nicky pulled back, she quickly wiped her tear stained cheeks, but Alex saw them.

"You know she loves you, any idiot can see that. What you said to her was-"

"Don't." Nicky cut her off. "I don't know why I said it, I was just... I was angry and now I've fucked everything up." Nicky said as she placed her head in her hands.

"You haven't fucked everything up. You just need to fix it." Alex reasoned.

"How? You heard her, she wouldn't even let me touch her."

"Just give her some time to cool off. Remember when Piper used to go off after one of our arguments?" Nicky nodded, remembering that the couple would always fight and argue. "All I had to do was leave her for a few hours and then make it up to her. I knew she was off ranting to Polly about how much of a fucking bitch I was being. Which is probably what Morello's doing right now, she's either with Piper or gone to her sister's to rant and get it off of her chest, much like you're doing now. You're realising you were wrong and you overreacted, and that's exactly what she's going to realise. She overreacted too, but you're going to have to fix this, just like I always had to." Alex said as she looked intently into Nicky's eyes. Nicky nodded and sighed.

"How comes you're always fucking right?"

"Because, I'm the master of fucking things up and miraculously fixing them." Alex smirked. "Go have a shower and freshen up. I'll try to fix this place quickly, then we'll head over to mine." Alex said as she gazed over the apartment looking at the mess.

* * *

Once they both arrived at Alex's apartment Nicky seemed to calm, but she was still anxious to patch things up with her dark haired fiancée. Alex was walking out of her bedroom in fresh clothes after having a shower and freshening up.

"So, you going to tell me what happened with Chapman?" Nicky asked from her seat on the sofa.

"Nothing happened." Alex dead panned as she poured herself and Nicky a coffee.

"Don't give me that shit Vause. I just spilled my heart out to you and now you're trying to act coy?" Nicky scoffed as Alex entered the living room carrying two mugs of steaming coffee.

"I'm not acting coy, nothing happened." Alex said as she sat down opposite Nicky and handed her the drink. Nicky eyed her best friend, she knew she was lying.

"Fine." Alex sighed as Nicky smirked. "I took her home." Nicky raised her eyebrows at this and deepened her smirk. "Oh please, don't give me that look, you saw how wrecked she was." Nicky nodded in agreement.

"So c'mon, spill the beans."

20 minutes later, Nicky knew everything that had transpired between Alex and Piper last night. From when Alex told Piper about her drug use, to when they were interrupted by Larry's mom.

"But then she kissed me goodbye and she wasn't drunk, she knew exactly what she was doing. What does that mean?" Alex asked as she ran her finger along the rim of her coffee mug.

"Straight girls, they'll fuck you up every time." Nicky scoffed. Alex looked up from her mug before shaking her head at her best friend with a smirk on her face.

"This is fucking gold." Nicky laughed into her now empty coffee mug.

"It's not fucking funny." Alex smirked.

"You almost fucked!" Nicky shook her head. "Wait until I tell Lorna abou-" Nicky stopped herself when she remembered the shit storm she was in. "I have to fucking fix this." she scolded herself in a low mumble.

Alex stood up and placed her empty mug onto the coffee table. She walked over to where she left her leather jacket and pulled something out of her pocket. As Alex moved back to the sofa she saw Nicky sitting there silently on the phone.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I was a fucking ass hole, I was in the wrong and I had no right to get mad at you. Just please, text me, call me, anything. I want to know that you're safe. I love you." Nicky hung up the phone with a huff.

"Answer machine again?" Alex asked as Nicky nodded as she chucked her phone on the couch.

"Here." Alex said passing Nicky an invitation. "Summer gave me this invitation, it's for her birthday party. Piper told me to invite you and Lorna." Nicky took the invitation from Alex's hands and read over it.

"Vause, this is perfect." She stated as she looked like the invitation as if it had fell from the heavens.

"What?"

"Lorna fucking loves camping. Has Chapman invited her yet?" She asked looking wide eyed at Alex.

"Well no, she asked me to."

"Get Chapman to call her and invite her."

"Nicky, what are you getting at?"

"I'm going to win her back!" Nicky stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're going to have to elaborate."

"Chapman's taking the kid to Sunny Side's camp site right?" Alex nodded, still uncertain of what her friend was trying to explain.

"That's where Lorna used to go for her holiday's as a kid." Nicky said with a wide smile. "There's a beach right next to the camp site, we went there when we first started dating. It's where we first fucked." Nicky was beaming, she couldn't believe her luck. Alex grimaced at Nicky's description.

"Nicky, this isn't until 2 days away."

"So?"

"So you're not going to try and patch things up sooner?"

"This is Lorna we're talking about. She likes to hold grudges." Alex nodded at her best friend. Just then, Nicky's phone vibrated and she all but jumped for the phone. When she unlocked it she read that it was from Lorna.

**LORNA:** _"I'm staying at Franny's tonight. Don't bother coming over, I'm not ready to talk to you yet, I just need to clear my head for a little while."_

Nicky sighed, she had seen this coming, but at least she knew where Lorna was. She held up her phone to show Alex the text and Alex just sighed before speaking.

"You gonna reply?"

"I have to." Nicky said as she set to typing away at her phone.

**NICKY:**_"Okay babe, whatever you want. I'll be waiting until you're ready."_

Nicky held up the phone for Alex to check if the message was okay before she sent it. Alex nodded in approval and Nicky hit send, before dropping the phone on the couch.

"Well come on!" Nicky said with hand movements towards Alex, motioning for her to hurry up.

"What?" Alex asked in a confused tone.

"Call Chapman! Get her to invite Lorna!" Nicky said as if it was obvious.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? What if it goes wrong? If you and Lorna ruin that little girl's birthday, Piper will never forgive you, and I don't think I will either." Alex said sternly.

"Don't be stupid Vause! Nothing's going to go wrong, I mean could it even get any worse?" Alex just shrugged her shoulder's at Nicky.

"Besides, Lorna's a helpless romantic. A picnic on the beach with wine and a few sincere apologies, she'll forget she was ever mad at me." Nicky winked trying to shrug the problem off. Alex shook her head at Nicky's confidence, but it was true, everyone who knew Lorna knew she was an old fashioned romantic.

"Fine." Alex said as she stood up and walked to her bedroom to grab her phone and dialled Pipers number and waited for her to answer.

"Someone can't get enough of me." Alex could literally hear the smugness drip from Piper's words as she smirked.

"Oh you have no idea kid. But this isn't about me. I need you to do me a favour."

"The great Alex Vause asking _me_ for a favour?" Piper asked in mock shock.

"Okay, so the favour isn't exactly for me."

"What?"

"It's Nicky. Her and Lorna had a huge argument earlier, and Lorna walked out."

"What? Are they okay?" Piper asked worried.

"Well Nicky's with me and Lorna's with Franny. Lorna will probably tell you all about it later. Nick's pretty torn up about it, but that was before she thought of her '_ingenious plan'_ as she put it."

"So where do I fall into this _'ingenious plan?'_" Piper asked sceptically.

"She need's you to call Lorna and invite her to camp for Summer's birthday."

"But I already asked you to do that, why does she need me to?" Piper asked in a confused tone.

"That's what I told her. But she said something about Morello thinking that I always take Nicky's side so she'll suspect that she's planning something."

"Right..." Piper said slowly.

"So can you call her and invite her?"

"This plan doesn't have anything to do with wrecking my daughter's birthday does it?"

"I've already warned her about that."

"You have?" Piper questioned curiously, with a small smile on her face.

"Mhmm"

"And what did you say?" Piper asked amusedly.

"That if she ruined that little girl's birthday you'd never forgive her, I'd never forgive her and she'd basically have me to deal with."

"Oh really?" Piper asked with a smirk on her face.

"Really." Alex smirked.

"It's nice to know someone's looking out for us." Piper smiled.

"Well, I like looking out for you both." Alex smiled. "So, will you call her?"

"I'll call her." Piper confirmed.

"Thanks kid."

"Oh, Alex"

"Yeah?"

"I had a really nice time last night." Alex raised her eyebrows at this. What exactly was Piper referring too? The part where they almost had sex? The part when they literally spilled their hearts out? When they slept in each others arms? All of it? Alex didn't know, so she just agreed.

"Me too kid." She smiled.

"I'll see you on Saturday?"

"I'll see you on Saturday." Alex confirmed.

When they had said their goodbye's Alex held her phone for a moment, smiling like an idiot. God, how did just hearing Piper's voice make her stomach do flips? She wiped off the smile and acted as if nothing much had happened, she didn't want to take Nicky's shit for looking like a love sick puppy. She walked back into the room where Nicky waited anxiously.

"What did she say?"

"She's going to call her."

* * *

**So the next chapter's will be about the camping trip! Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I love reading your feedback! :)**


	10. Sunny Side Camp Site

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's just that I've started a new college and I'm so drained and have no time to myself at the moment. So I'm trying to squeeze in as much writing whenever I can. If any of you have ever attended a full time professional dance college, then you know my pain:(.**

**NEW AU: **_But on the bright side, I'm thinking about writing a new AU, where Alex is an award winning actress and Piper is a trainee make-up artist. It'd be something along the lines of Alex trying to woo Piper, but Piper's been warned not to get involved with Alex by Alex's Agent. So it's mainly about Piper trying to deny her feelings for Alex, but we all know that they're inevitable and she will eventually cave in. So let me know if you like the idea and if you'd read it, and I'll type up the rest of it and post it:)._

**I'm not too happy with this chapter as I've literally just typed it up. But it's all that came to mind and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews! It touched me when I got messages telling me that you were missing this story and waiting for the update! So please keep reviewing, it urges me to write! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Friday the 29th of August and it had already been a hectic morning. Piper was stressing because her alarm didn't go off and now she was running late. Luckily she had packed the car up yesterday, so that was one thing ticked off of her list. She only had to pack clothes and sleeping essentials for herself and Summer, as her brother Cal was providing the tent.

Summer was ecstatic, it was the day that they were leaving to go to Sunny Sides camp site, and she couldn't wait any longer. Piper had been rushing around the apartment all morning and when they were finally ready to leave, she walked towards the apartment door holding her daughters hand. As Piper reached out to open the door, an envelope fell through the letter box. Piper frowned curiously and bent down to pick it up. It read her address and Summer's name. Piper decided that it was probably a birthday card for the 3 year old. Summer wasn't allowed to have any of her cards or presents until her actual birthday, so Piper quickly stuffed the envelope into her bag and began to walk with her daughter.

* * *

Two hours later, they were driving in Piper's white Range Rover Evoque, along with two other companions. Piper sat in the driver's seat, Lorna sat in the passenger seat, Summer sat behind Lorna and Jack sat behind Piper. Both of the kids had been asleep for the past 45 minutes, Jack was the first to fall asleep and Summer wasn't too long after. Lorna didn't want to spend the whole weekend alone in a tent, so she asked Piper if she could bring her 1 year old nephew along, and of course Piper agreed. Lorna's sister Franny was always busy with work and as a single mother she could't be two places at once. So Lorna looked after Jack whenever Franny needed a helping hand.

They should have been at the camp site three hours ago, but due to traffic and the alarm clock shenanigan, they had been held up but they were almost there. Cal had called Piper earlier to let her know that mostly everyone was there and they were waiting on them. He also told her that he had already set up her tent, so she would only need to unpack once they had arrived.

"God, I haven't been camping since I was about 11." Lorna sighed contently while looking out of the window, watching the countryside go by.

"I never got to go as a kid, my parents thought it was dirty." Piper shrugged as she kept her eyes on the road, Lorna chuckled. "But my brother Cal's taken Summer a few times and she loves it. She loved it so much that she turned down a princess party, for sleeping in a field." Piper laughed. Lorna shook her head, laughing at Piper.

"Are your parent's coming?" Lorna asked after a few moments.

"Could you imagine my mother sleeping in a field?" Piper scoffed. "They're just coming down for her actual birthday, but they wont be staying. My mother will probably book the nearest hotel." Lorna laughed, but Piper knew for a fact that it was something that her mother had considered doing.

"Ah, you'll love it. I used to come here as a kid, there's so much to do. There's about five different parks, a swimming pool, a jacuzzi, and an arcade. They've got the nicest beach right next to the camp site too." Lorna said with a smile on her face, as if she was reminiscing. Piper saw the way that Lorna smiled and remembered what Alex had told her about Nicky's plan, and why that beach was so important to them.

"Have you spoken to her?" Piper asked carefully as she glanced at Lorna before turning her eyes back to the road. Lorna sighed.

"Not properly. She just keeps texting me saying how sorry she is and that she was in the wrong. I just... I want her to come home. I know it's only been like what, two days? But I miss her." Lorna raked a hand over her face as she sighed. "But I want to stay mad at her, to show her that I'm being serious. But it's really _fucking_ hard when she keeps saying all of the right things, you know?"

"Oh trust me, I know." Piper scoffed as she thought back to her past relationship with Alex. Alex had changed, but at the same time she hadn't. Her sharp edges had softened but she was still the same smug little shit that drove Piper mad. But at the same time, it made Piper want to kiss the smugness right off of them soft, full, bright red lips. _Wait, where did that come from? _Piper shook her head as she erased the thoughts of Alex's lips from her mind and realised that Lorna was still speaking.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said, I feel like she's planning something. I don't know what, but I can feel it. If she pulls something romantic, then she knows I will crack and forgive her for everything." Lorna groaned as she ran her hand through her hair. "Sometimes, I hate that she knows me so well. She knows exactly what to say and exactly what to do to get back into my good books."

"Love. It's just a pain in the ass as far as I'm concerned." Lorna snorted at Piper's comment.

"Yeah." Lorna sighed as she looked out of the window. "Either way, I know she's going to end up in my tent one way or another, so I may as well save us all from the awkward tension and man up."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'm going to speak to her." Lorna said as she kept her gaze out of the window.

* * *

About 10 minutes later they were pulling into Sunny Side's camp site. After they had received their pitch number's, they drove down the long length of a field and were met with a crowd of tents and a camper van. As they pulled up they saw a circle of chairs and a few people occupying them with beer bottles and other alcoholic beverages in hand.

"It's about time!" Polly exclaimed with a smile as Piper got out of the car.

"Hello to you too Pol." Piper smiled as her best friend hugged her, with her pregnant belly getting in the way.

"Piper!" Neri called as she opened the door of the camper and walked out with Cal in tow.

"Jheeze what took you so long?" Cal asked as he walked towards Piper hugging her after Neri had.

"Alarm clock troubles." Piper groaned.

"Always one to make a fashionably late entrance." A familiar voice cooed from behind Piper. Piper turned around excitedly with a smile on her face.

"Danny! You came!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her older brother.

"Of course I did." He laughed at Piper's reaction and pulled back from the embrace. "Wouldn't want to miss troubles big day. And besides, it's Jodie's best friends wedding is in 3 days so we're staying for the week." The eldest blonde haired blue eyed brother smiled. Danny had given Summer the nickname 'trouble' awhen she was younger and had called her it ever since, she was always up to something mischievous. Danny, his wife Jodie, and their two sons Mason and Frankie all moved to LA 4 years ago to support Danny's career of becoming a doctor, but they visited frequently.

"So Jodie's here too, how... nice." Piper said with a sickly fake smile on her face. It was known that Piper and Jodie had never got along. There was always a feud. Jodie thought Piper was an attention seeker and Piper just thought that Jodie was a money grabbing, plain cold bitch who didn't deserve to win her older brothers heart.

"Piper." Danny warned.

"I know, I know. She's the mother of your kids, blah, blah, blah." Piper mimicked Danny's famous speech that he would give to her whenever there was tension between the two women. Danny laughed before he spoke again.

"So where's trouble?" Danny asked as he went round to open the boot of Piper's car, to pull out their bags.

"She's asleep in the car with Lorna's nephew Jack." Piper said just as Danny shut the boot of the car with a slam.

"Oh..."

And as if on cue they all heard the whine come from the car.

"Mommy!" Summer whined. Danny sent Piper an apologetic look as he picked up her bags and walked them into her tent. Piper walked towards the car and opened the door.

"Hey baby, we're here." Piper said with a smile as she unbuckled her daughter from her car seat.

"We are?!" Summer quickly changed her tone from a whine to complete excitement. She grinned as Piper nodded and lifted her out of the car seat. Piper looked over and saw that Jack was still asleep, so she left the little boy to his dreams.

As Piper carried Summer out of the car, Summer spotted her cousins Mason, Jamie and Polly's son Finn.

"Down mommy, down!" She kicked her legs so Piper would put her down, so she did. As soon as Summer's little legs hit the floor she ran her way over towards the two boys who were carrying a soccer ball and were on their way to the park.

"Summer! Let the boys go and play, you can come and say hello to everyone." Piper called out to her daughter who had now reached the three boys. It sounded mean, but she didn't want the little girl to get in the way of the boy's game.

"But I wanna play soccer Mommy!" Summer whined back as she had a stubborn look on her face.

"Don't worry Auntie Pipes, she can hang with us!" Called out Mason. Summer quickly turned to face her older cousin with a wide thankful grin on her face, before turning back towards Piper as she nodded her head in an attempt to convince her mother.

"Okay, okay. Just look after her for me Mase!" Piper called out to her 11 year old nephew before he threw the soccer ball towards Finn and picked Summer up.

"Will do Pipes!" He called back before the four of them began to walk in the direction of the park.

Piper walked over to where everyone else was sitting around in their deck chairs, with their drinks in hand. It was finally time to relax.

"Starting early I see." She said as she walked over towards a chair.

"Can you blame us? We've been waiting for you all day." Piper's cousin Kirsty scoffed as she took a sip from her cup. "And we've been left with Pete, which was obviously a bad move." She quipped as she started to giggle.

"Ay, I'm not an alcoholic, I'm Australian." At this everyone began to laugh. After a few minutes, Polly walked over towards the group that were sitting on the chairs with Lorna in tow. Piper suddenly realised that she had become so engrossed with her family, that she had unknowingly left Lorna. But Lorna had been with Polly, so she didn't seem to mind.

"Everybody, this is my friend Lorna." Piper said as she gestured for Lorna to sit in the deck chair beside to her. Once Piper had introduced Lorna to everyone, the poor girl was struggling to remember everyone's name. There was Piper's younger brother Cal and his girlfriend Neri, Piper's older brother Danny, his wife Jodie and their son Frankie and Mason who Piper informed her had just gone off with Summer. There was also Piper's cousin Kirsty her husband Chris and their son Jamie. Lorna already knew Polly and Pete, but she hadn't met their son Finn yet, who was off playing with Mason, Summer and Jamie.

The group had fallen into a soft chat and Danny and Pete had insisted on putting Lorna's tent together, which she was most grateful for.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Neri asked as she took a seat.

"She went off with the boys, Mason's looking after her." Piper replied as she happily accepted the drink that Cal handed her.

"I didn't know my son was now responsible for doing your job of looking after your own child." Jodie said harshly as she sat opposite Piper, with a smug look on her face. It went silent for a moment as that familiar awkward tension arose whenever the two were near. Piper swallowed a gulp of her wine before answering, looking directly at Jodie. Piper swallowed down her anger along with the wine, something she had taught herself to do before that famous Chapman temper made it's grand appearance.

"Look Jodie, I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully. I don't want any of your shit this weekend, the last thing I need is you ruining my daughters birthday. So I suggest you stop before you start anything because ultimately, I'm just tired of your on going shit." Jodie kept the same smug look on her face, as if she was challenging the blonde to say any more. But Piper took another gulp of her wine before standing up and walking away from the group and towards her tent.

She knew from previous experiences with the brunette, that she had to remove herself from the situation before it got any worse. She had warned Jodie, and now it was up to her to take the message on board.

As Piper was passing her car to enter her tent, she heard a giggle. She walked over towards her car and opened the back door. She was met with two chunky legs kicking around and two arms waving about. All belonging to a dark haired, brown eyed, giggling little boy named Jack. Piper immediately relaxed as she saw the little boy and smiled as she began to unbuckle him.

"Somebody's happy!" She said in an animated voice, which only made Jack giggle even more and he began to blow raspberries, something that his auntie Nicky had taught him.

When Piper was holding the little boy and bouncing him on her hip, a strange feeling came over her. It took her back to when she did this with Summer; with Riley. The little boy began to giggle even more and that hit her hard. Riley used to squish his face together when he laughed, just like Jack was doing. She stopped bouncing the little boy and just looked at him with a distant expression on her face. She hadn't felt like this for a while. Jack wasn't giggling any more, he was staring straight back at Piper. The little boy wrinkled his eyebrows together as if he was studying the woman who was glaring at him with wide eyes. Why was this feeling suddenly resurfacing? That empty feeling inside that you get when you loose someone so dear. _A child. Your child. Your own flesh and blood._ Maybe it was because tomorrow wasn't only Summer's birthday, it was Riley's birthday too. _Fuck. _She knew she needed to go to his grave soon. To lay down fresh flowers. To make sure the grave was still tidy. To make sure her little boy was doing okay. But she hated it. She hated the chill that ran down her spine every time she walked through the iron gates of the graveyard. Her throat was going dry. She needed to stop thinking about this. She couldn't fall back to that dark place.

"ICKY! ICKKYYY!" Piper was thankfully pulled from her dark thoughts as Jack squealed. He turned his head away from Piper and started to giggle and kick his legs. Piper followed Jack's line of vision with a confused look on her face. Then she saw them. Nicky and Alex approached the two as they heard Jack's squealing. Nicky's face lit up as soon as she heard the sound of her nephews voice.

"Hey little man!" Nicky said as she reached the two. Jack immediately leaned towards Nicky, clenching and unclenching his fists for his aunt to take him. Piper handed the little boy over to Nicky. Piper rubbed a hand over her face before putting on a small smile, trying to pretend that the thoughts that had just taken over her brain hadn't happened.

Nicky was mindlessly talking in an animated voice to Jack as he giggled and kicked his legs around. She was oblivious to Piper's staring, she was too engrossed in her nephew to notice anything. At one point Alex caught up with Nicky and was now standing behind Piper, watching her look at Nicky and Jack with a distant look on her face.

Alex could sense Piper's uneasiness before she had even spoke to her, and she felt the urge to comfort her in some kind of way. She slowly walked up behind Piper and placed a soft hand on the small of her back. The unexpected touch made Piper jump and she turned her head sharply to look who the hand belonged to. As her eyes met the green orbs hidden behind the black rimmed glasses her hard expression softened a little.

"You okay kid?" Alex whispered. Piper offered a small smile and a nod. Of course Alex knew the real answer but she didn't want to push Piper. Alex's long gentle fingers ghosted over the small of Piper's back as she softly rubbed it in attempt to comfort the blonde. Piper inhaled softly and turned to face Alex. She looked into her green eyes and smiled softly at the worry they held.

"I'm glad you're here." She whispered, and watched the way that her words caused the worry in Alex's eyes melt away and be filled with hope.

* * *

**So there's chapter 10! Not a lot of Vauseman but be patient:) Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews and please tell me if I should bother with the new AU!**


End file.
